The Huntsmen's Prey
by SkyDreamer12
Summary: Being a super hero is tough. What's even more tough is having a villain, who's just broken out of prison, and knows your secret identity. You can't rest a single moment, especially now that he has a partner in crime. Well, if he can have one... why can't I? (Post Spider-Man Homecoming).
1. Birds of the Feather Flock Together

**A/N: Hello Muggles, Hollanders, Spider… people, whatever you call yourself! **

**This is my first time writing for this fandom so bare with me, please. Since this story is set in the MCU, this will be the Tom Holland Spider-Man. Also MJ, Ned, Flash etc. are all based off their Homecoming counterparts. Also just incase (for some reason, unbeknownst to man) you didn't read the Summary, this fanfic will be set post Spider-Man: Homecoming.**

**Jade (my OC) is kind of based off one of my best friends (personality wise) and there are specific reasons I called her Jade and not Y/N, but in all fairness you can just insert your name when you see Jade, it doesn't bother me. Also everything's going to be in Australian spelling just to clarify.**

**IMPORTANT! - Peter, Ned, MJ, Jade and Aurora (you'll find out who she is later on) are still sophomore's and they're all 15. Liz is 18 and she's still a senior. Sorry just had to clarify that so there's no confusion. **

**This first chapter is mainly just an introduction to the villains and plot of the story so there won't be too much of Peter or Jade for a while. BTW's it's also going to be take a while to get into the thick of the plot (and the romance), so I'll try and get chapters out ASAP. **

**Rated T for mild violence and swearing.**

**Enjoy! ;D**

**SkyD12**

* * *

**The Huntsmen's Prey**

**Chapter One: Birds of the Feather Flock Together**

* * *

**Date: 2 October, 2017**

**Time: 15:42**

**Location: Prison (A/N: I have no idea where this prison is so…)**

**POV: Adrian Toomes**

"And I heard a rumour… you know who he is." Mac Gargan gave me an intense stare, as if looking at me hard enough would reveal the bastard in the red tights' weak, yet well-guarded identity.

I stared at him for a second longer and smirked, "If I knew who he was… he'd already be dead." Mac didn't look convinced, but he nodded and I gave him a smug look.

"Toomes! Your family's here!" A guard called out. I brushed past Mac and held my head high and continued down the corridor. As I neared the guard, he grabbed my arm in a surprisingly tight grip. I gave the guard a sideways glance, raising my eyebrows. He gave me a slight shrug.

"Sorry, Toomes. It's protocol. Unless you'd prefer to be cuffed?" I shook my head. We turned several corners and then came into a large white room. Several swivelly chairs were stationed in front of soundproof glass panels. Phones were set up on both sides of the glass.

"You have 10 minutes." The guard nodded toward one of the chairs.

At the station the guard pointed to, there Liz sat, holding the phone tightly in her hand. Her knuckles were white and her beautiful dark eyes were bloodshot. Anger coursed through my veins. My poor girl was suffering because of Peter's actions. I rushed over to the chair and held the phone to my ear. Her words came pouring out so fast, it was hard to understand her.

"Dad, why did you do this? Why didn't you tell us? Do you not trust us? Do you not love me anymore?" I held up a hand to slow Liz's torrent of questions.

"Sweet-heart, I had to provide for my family, for you. Please don't be angry at me,' I kept my words soothing and calm. I needed to tell her the truth about this whole mess, 'Liz, I did all that, to help you, I promise. I never used any of the money for what I wanted." If she could only understand why I was going to spend the rest of my life in prison, then it wouldn't be so bad.

"Couldn't you have found another job?" She asked quietly.

I was stumped, why didn't I find another job? It wasn't like there weren't plenty of other jobs around New York that were within the law. "I guess the other jobs… didn't pay as much. The world, it's changing Liz, and we've got to change with it and if that means getting more money than… argh, like I keep saying gumdrop, I only wanted to be able to provide you with the best opportunities the world can give you. Stealing those things, it was the only way. Please, you have to believe me." Liz looked skeptical, I felt my heart clench, she wasn't going to forgive me anytime soon.

"Dad, who caught you?" I tensed. Surely it had been all over the news. Maybe Stark wanted to keep my whole arrest quiet.

"Spider-Man." I replied in disgust. Liz's jaw dropped, obviously it _hadn't_ been on the news. "He had made several attempts to arrest me, it was only a matter of time before he succeeded. I even told him _why_ I was doing it, just to make him think whether he was doing the right thing. He even knew that I had a family. I went pretty easy on him too. I didn't really want to hurt they guy, until after he had arrested me." I decided to leave out the part about how I dropped a building on the kid.

"B-but, surely he would've understood then!"

"Oh he understood, but he still arrested me, because what I was doing was '_wrong_'." I couldn't help but smile as I saw Liz's face show clear signs of anger.

"You were trying to provide and protect us! What so _wrong_ about that?" Liz yelled. I smiled in satisfaction.

"Yes, what is wrong with that?" I repeated Liz's question. I didn't expect her to actually answer it.

"Well, you _did_ steal from SI." I mentally face palmed. The girl was contradicting herself!

"So have you forgiven me?" She shrugged. I took that as a no.

"I mean I know your motives were right, but surely you could've gotten a job that could pay just as much as stealing did. What happened to, '_Crime doesn't pay_'." I smiled, Liz was so naive.

"Darling, I was making thousands daily. There ain't no job that I would be allowed into that pays that much anywhere. Unless of course you own a business like Stark Industries." She looked at me and sighed. My little girl could be an excellent asset to destroying the web-slinger, if only she could agree in my views on the law. I decided to go from a different angle.

"You know gumdrop, I just so happen to know who our little spider friend is." I gave Liz a smug look, she looked at me curiously.

"Who?" This was going to be hard. These conversations were clearly being monitored I couldn't just reveal Peter's identity for the whole world to know. _I _wanted to be the one to have revenge.

"Your runaway Homecoming friend." It took a minute or two for her to understand and then the realisation hit her like a truck. Her reaction was priceless. She looked almost like a fish out of water, struggling to find words. It was clear she was conflicted, she had loved him, it didn't take a genius to figure _that_ one out. And I knew that Peter kept disappearing constantly to _take care_ of certain situations, leaving Liz all confused. She would have _definitely_ been mad at him for that. I couldn't help but think that this would be the final straw.

"P-" She stopped herself just in time, realising what I had, about the whole monitoring thing. "_He's_ Spider-Man? B-But, but… but _how_?"

"That's a question I can't answer." Liz huffed angrily and I laughed.

"I mean I literally can't tell you! I have no idea _how_ he became Spider-Man, I just know he _is_ Spider-Man."

"How did you figure it out?" Now _that_ was a question I could answer.

"When I was driving you two to Homecoming." I answered simply, her eyes widened.

"Is that what you were talking about in the car?" Liz asked. I nodded and she sat there deep in thought. Soon she looked up and asked.

"Is there any way I can get you out, Dad?" Finally. I opened my mouth to reply but then she added, "Legally?" So she still wanted to be on the right side of the law. I couldn't help but feel so proud of Liz; she wanted to help me by doing the right thing. But if this was going to work, she was going to have to step out of her comfort zone.

"Gumdrop, it's nearly been ten minutes and I have to talk to your mother, okay?"

"But…" Liz protested, crestfallen. She had clearly realised I had avoided her question.

"We'll talk soon, I promise." Liz nodded, reluctantly. I knew she knew that that '_soon'_ would be '_in several weeks'_.

As Liz got up, Doris came hurriedly and asked, "Have you convinced her yet?" I sighed, Doris had forgiven me the moment she found out, no idea why. No explanation needed, and ever since then we had begun to plot my escape. There hadn't been much scheming since it was nearly impossible for her to contact me while I had been in custody, but she had managed.

"No, unfortunately not." Doris looked exasperated. "I told her why, but she doesn't want to do anything outside the law, I tried. " I shook my head and I looked back at Doris. "I guess it's all up to you, now. You _have_ to convince her." I thought about how the police were probably monitoring our conversation and added. "Because I don't want her doing anything _wrong_ in her anger." I widened my eyes so Doris got the message. She nodded, understanding what I was implying.

"Are you sure you want us to move?" Doris looked doubtfully at Liz who was waiting patiently by the door clearly on the verge of tears. And who could blame her? She had just found out that _Spider-Man_, her idol and ultimate crush, had arrested her own Father and _Peter Parker_ her best friend, _was_ Spider-Man.

"Yes, only for the trial. I-I don't want Liz to be around to see it." I said shamefully. Liz had suffered enough, she didn't need to see me get sentenced to jail. I may have only been stealing but I had been doing it for eight years, no way was I going to get out of having a life sentence. "Also there's a couple of things I want you to pick up while in Oregon."

"Okay,' Doris winked, 'but she'll be heading back to Midtown right after. We need her in a close vicinity to Peter." As Doris schemed I heard the guard say, 'One minute!".

"Look, do you think we _should_ put Liz in such danger? I don't want her to get hur-"

"Adrian! She's eighteen! Liz can handle herself. Now, more pressing matters, where's the you-know-what?" I sighed, as much as I wanted revenge, I couldn't stand it if my little girl got hurt.

"Where I left it." That was basically code for, Liz's suit is hidden in the old warehouse. I had been working on a suit for Liz, so that one day she may be able to take over the family business, as well as doing whatever else she wanted. Sort of a, high society member by day and alien tech raider by night. I had never finished it because of my arrest, but knowing how smart Liz was I was certain she could complete it. But she wasn't about to complete anything that could get her into serious trouble and most of the parts that I needed to complete it, were only sold in Oregon. Sold by an old _friend_ of mine, Robert Hunter.

"Okay Toomes, you're done!" The guard came over and I stood up, looking back at Doris and Liz. As I walked back through the corridor, I couldn't help the smirk on my face. Everything so far had been running smoothly. Doris and I hadn't had much of a plan, but we sure as heck had schemed for revenge against _Spider-Man_. Communicating had been the hardest part after the arrest, just quick coded phone calls and snatches of conversation, but we've managed so far. We just need dear Liz to comply, she needed to understand how the world works. She needed to know that unless she could magically pull out a truckload of money, I wouldn't be able to escape prison.

I was led to my cell and stared around at the grubby walls. The metal bars looked so strong and at the same time there was rust all over them. A pathetic looking mattress was suspended on a metal frame, a thin blanket and a disgusting moth-eaten pillow lay at the end of the bed. I scrunched up my nose, there was a disgusting stench emanating from the cell. I couldn't believe I was probably going to spend the next few months in this junk heap. But none of this revolted me as much as the man that was sitting on the opposite, just as grubby, bed.

"I knew we were at the same Summer Camp, but roommates? Isn't this the best Adrian?" Mac gave me a very fake smile. He nodded at the guard who, looking slightly nervous, closed the cell and walked off. "Now, why don't you tell me who our little Spider is… and maybe, just maybe, I won't kill you, right here, on the spot."

* * *

**Date: 2 October, 2017**

**Time: 19:49**

**Location: (Travelling) Prison - New York Airport**

**POV: Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes**

We began to drive to the airport, our belongings packed into the boot, New York blurring past. I couldn't believe it, Peter was Spider-Man. I could feel tears on my face, but I didn't care. '_Let them fall'_ I thought bitterly. Why? Why did Peter have to be Spider-Man? I couldn't be angry at Peter, but he was the one who caused this mess! Peter, of all people. I remember the way he looked at me, when we last saw each other. The only emotion I could see on his face was guilt. He had actually felt guilty. Back then I thought it was because he had abandoned me during Homecoming, now I know different. Now I know Peter looked guilty because he put _my Father in prison_. The very thought, stung me.

How? Why? I didn't know how to feel. Should I be angry with Peter or Dad? Who is to blame? Is revenge even necessary? More tears fell down my cheeks and I could only hope that Mum hadn't noticed. She had.

"Liz, sweetie. I know it's hard to except what Spider-Man did, he clearly thought he was doing the right thing." I stared at Mum surprised, she knew that Spider-Man arrested Dad? "But you have to face the facts; Spider-Man's landed your Father in jail, because he was too focused on doing the right thing than helping out a struggling family. Afterall your Dad did do all those things for you."

I couldn't help but feel a whole heap of guilt at these words. Was it _my _fault that Dad was now facing a lifetime of prison? Was it _my_ fault I would never be able to embrace him again? Dad disobeyed the law, did everything he did, for _me_, to help _me_, to give _me _the best future. Oh, _why_ did I feel proud at these thoughts? By now I was full-on crying, but I had forgotten how to care.

"Look we're moving to Oregon, _but_ that's only for a couple weeks." My head snapped up at these words. Were we going to be moving somewhere else _again_. "We'll be moving back here, soon after your Father's trial. We'll be staying in a motel, that's why your bags aren't 100% packed. You'll be returning to Midtown Tech soon enough."

I was shocked. Why, were we making such a big move to Oregon, if we were just going to come back? I had said goodbye to everyone and they all thought I was never returning. I looked at Mum, a confused expression on my face. That's when I realised something was off. What was the real reason we were going to Oregon? Did Dad _really_ want us to move, _just_ because of his trial? A nasty feeling settled in my stomach. Was it something illegal? There was definitely something going on here. I wiped the tears off my face and looked bravely at Mum, hoping against hope she wouldn't get angry at me for asking this.

"M-Mum?"

"Yes, darling?"

"I-Is th-there,' Gosh, this was going to sound rude, '...is there something you're not telling me?" Mum looked at me with a stern expression. I recoiled, expecting a lecture on 'questioning your parents', but she just laughed.

"You're so smart, Lizzy. I'll explain everything later, but first I want to ask _you_ a question. How much do you want your Father out of prison?" If I wasn't confused before I certainly was now.

"Um, a lot I guess.' It took me a while before I realised what I had just said, 'I mean, I want him out, 100%. But…"

"But?"

"We don't have enough money to bail him out and…" Mum gave me a meaningful look and my eyes widened as I realised what she was silently suggesting.

"We are NOT going to break the law!" I yelled. "Did you know what Dad was doing? Did you _know_ that he was a criminal? Do you know that-that Peter is-is, that Peter…?" I tried to find the right words, tears of anger were now on my face, instead of tears of sadness.

"Darling, I _do _know that Peter is the Spider-Man. But I _didn't_ know what… what your Dad was doing. I guess, I just understood where he was coming from. No questions needed. Your Father was trying to help us. His heart was in the right place he just…" Mum began to stutter, trying to find the right words as well.

"He just didn't do it right." I provided.

"Exactly. The only way we'll be getting your Father out is well… doing it illegally I guess." I looked at Mum horrified.

"Mum! We can't do that! I'm sorry, but… I don't want to end up in….in prison." Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Mum's face. There were silent tears falling down her face and even more guilt built up inside of me. And I realised what my Mother was saying. She wanted Dad free so badly she was prepared to break the law and risk her own freedom in order to do so.

"You-you really want Dad out… that bad." I said. It wasn't a question but it wasn't quite a statement. She nodded.

"I hate what your Father did Liz, I really do. But, I could never dream of coming up with the money to bail him out of prison. I know there's the trial still, but we both know that there's no way he could protest against what he did, there's just far too much evidence. That's why we need to do this. After we help him escape, you can live your life however you want darling. We'll go into hiding and you can say you have no idea where we are."

I sighed. It was a crappy plan, but I guess that's why I needed to help. Mum was going to get herself caught if she tried anything, besides, I couldn't help but feel _excited_. It was awful that I was feeling this way, but I can hardly help that, it was natural I guess.

"What's the plan?"

* * *

**Date: 9 October, 2017**

**Time: 9:20**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology **

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. I was so late! I ran as fast as I could down the corridors, luckily with enhanced speed the fastest I could go was pretty damn fast. I skidded to a halt, outside of my Physics classroom and slowly opened the door. I poked my head into the classroom and stepped into the lesson that was already in full-swing. I cringed as the door slammed when I tried to shut it quietly. My Physics teacher, Ms Warren, turned around and sighed.

"Ah, Mr Parker. So nice of you to _finally _join us." I shuffled into the class sheepishly, Ms Warren gave me the meanest glare I'd ever seen her give. "Have a good reason you decided to be twenty minutes late, Peter?" I looked at my feet. Sure, I had _great_ reason.

"I was stopping a bank robbery and fought armed criminals and one of them stabbed me in the calf." I mumbled, so that no one else would hear. Even if they did, they wouldn't believe me.

"Excuse me Peter?"

"I said I locked myself in the bathroom and to get out, I… er… wedged my ruler in the door which… broke it in half…?" '_Really Parker? Locked yourself in the bathroom and you used a _ruler _to get out! Sure, no one's going to question why you had a frickin' ruler in the toilet! Everyone's going to believe that story._' Flash smirked and a couple of the other students nudged each other and giggled. I felt my face heat up as I gave the teacher what I hoped was an apologetic look and sat down next to Ned.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Vibranium is the strongest metal on Earth. Found in Wakanda it's properties…" Ms Warren continued to drawl on and I eventually tuned out and began to massage my bandaged leg. I hadn't had much time to treat it, so a quick trip to the sick bay and a couple of bandages was all I could come up with. I knew it wasn't a deep wound and I also knew if I tried to get any actual help for the injury, there would be a lot of questions. Of course Aunt May now knew my secret, so maybe I could ask if...

"So do I need to lend you my ruler?" My thoughts were interrupted as Ned leaned over and whispered to me. Oh, yeah, speaking of which, Ms Warren clearly wasn't going to believe my story so may as well get some proof for it.

I got out my ruler and snapped it in half, doing my best to muffle the noise. I leant over to Ned and muttered, "Now you do." Showing him the two halves.

"Wait. So you _did _ lock yourself in the bathroom?" Maybe my story was pretty believable, to people like my best friend anyway.

"No Ned."

"Then why is your ruler…?"

"Ned, I need to have evidence to back up my story don't I? Don't want anyone to find out where I _really_ was." I nudged him and gave him a look. He clearly didn't get the memo.

"So you _didn't _lock yourself in the bathroom." I face palmed. Who would think that being a vigilante meant you would have to come up with insane stories that nobody would believe, but you still had to back them up with stupid evidence anyway, because you were too dumb to think of a saner and less ridiculous reason to be late to school.

"No Ned, I didn't…"

At that moment the door burst open. I whipped my head around and saw a girl, with raven black hair and deep blue eyes standing in the doorway panting. I had never seen this girl before and exchanged a glance with Ned who shrugged.

"S-sorry… Ms Warren. S-see I had n-no idea where the Physics class…huh… room was and I didn't know anybody and my friend had gone to her class and I've been running around the hallways for _ages_, until I found this map in my bag… I was panicked so I forgot it was there…" Ms Warren held up her hand to stop the girl's long and elaborate explanation and gestured for her to come in and sit down. Okay, sure, _she_ gets let off for being late but I have to give a ridiculous explanation as to why I was late and get humiliated. Sure, that's _totally_ fair.

"It's okay Miss Hunter. I understand that being new can be difficult. But in future, don't burst into a room if you're late. Okay?" The girl nodded and sat down next to MJ who, surprisingly smiled at the new girl and whispered something in the girl's ear. I couldn't help but feel like it had something to do with me because the girl looked at me and back at MJ, looking like she was about to laugh. She then whispered something back and MJ nodded.

"Ahem." Ms Warren cleared her voice to get everyone's attention. The constant undercurrent of talking came to a halt as Ms Warren indicated to the Hunter girl. "Everyone, I would like you to meet, Jade Hunter. She will be joining your class and I hope you all make her feel welcome."

* * *

**A/N: Aaaaand done! Okay so I need to clarify some things that are now relevant to the story in the aftermath of this chapter.**

**Liz was reluctant to help her Dad to escape because of course the only way her family was suggesting was illegal. I've read a couple of Fanfictions like this where a good character just immediately becomes a villain without hesitation. We're talking about frikin' Liz for Pete's sake (Haha, see what I did there?)! The nicest, funniest girl in the school? She isn't about to go all evil… at least not… immediately. **

**So yes, Liz will **_**eventually**_ **go all out with her villainy but that's a long way off.**

**You may have noticed Adrian was bit nicer than he was in the movie, that's only because he was interacting mostly with his family and I always viewed him as a big family man. After all it's true, he **_**did**_ **do the whole Vulture charade to get money for his family. You also may be wondering who Mac Gargan is. In the comics he's the super villain Scorpion. The only reason I think he's Mac is because if you noticed the dude has a Scorpion tattoo on his neck. Easter egg much? So I just decided to make him Mac Gargan. (Also his name's on the cast list).**

**And finally Doris. So there wasn't much of her in Homecoming so I just thought, why not make her a little villainous. So yeah, that's why she was a bit evil we just didn't know enough about her character to make proper assumptions. **

**I promise there will be a **_**lot**_ **more of Jade and Peter next chapter. I just like dedicating the first chapter to the villains and give them a bit of backstory before the whole fanfic starts. **

**Until next time,**

**SkyD12 Out!**


	2. Plan's Gone Wrong Part 1

**A/N: Hey peeps! I'm back with another chapter. **

**So I think I'll be updating weekly or fornitingly (is that a word?). Apologies if I don't get a chapter out quick enough, I am trying.**

**Enjoy!**

**SkyD12 ;D**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Plan's Gone Wrong Part One**

* * *

**Date: 9 October, 2017**

**Time: 9:28**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

I burst into the Physics room breathless. That was a mistake. Now the entire class was looking at me like idiots. Who could blame them? I was a new kid, in a new school, in a new state. Heck, I've hardly ever been outside Oregon and even then I wasn't friends with anyone. Oh, right, maybe now was time to explain why I was late.

"S-sorry… Ms Warren. S-see I had n-no idea where the Physics class…huh… room was and I didn't know anybody and my friend had gone to her class and I've been running around the hallways for _ages_, until I found this map in my bag… I was panicked so I forgot it was there…" I felt relief as the teacher raised her hand and gestured for me to sit down.

"It's okay Miss Hunter. I understand that being new can be difficult. But in future, don't burst into a room if you're late. Okay?" I nodded and looked around the room. A girl with tanned skin, thick curly black hair and dark eyes patted the seat next to her smiling. I felt even more relief wash over me and went to go sit down next to her.

The girl leant over to me and whispered, "That boy sitting across from you just came in, a bit before you, but Ms Warren was furious. And then you come in and she's as nice to you as anything_. _I think Peter's pretty pissed."

I looked across the room and saw a boy with chocolate brown eyes and untidy brown hair looking at me with a scowl plastered to his face. It took all the will power within me not to laugh. His face scrunched up like that in anger was hilarious! I quickly turned my head back to the girl.

"I'm presuming _he's _Peter?" I whispered, the girl nodded.

"Ahem,' I heard the teacher clear her voice and the entire class stopped murmuring,"Everyone, I would like you to meet, Jade Hunter. She will be joining your class and I hope you all make her feel welcome." I felt my cheeks heat up furiously. Everyone was looking at me, I wasn't that interesting was I? They should get heaps of new kids coming in and out all the time right? That's what happened at my old school. I'd make best friends with a new girl, because they didn't know me very well, and then that person would leave. It was this constant cycle.

I gave a small wave, so everybody would except that I now existed in their environment and get on with life. Ms Warren, I guess I should start calling everybody by their names, began talking about vibranium. I decided to tune out, I knew about vibranium anyway. My Dad has been trying to get his hands on it for _years_...

I felt a small prick on my left side and looked back at the girl. She had clearly just pinched me. "What was that for?" I murmured.

"I wanted to get your attention. My name's Michelle Jones, but my friends call me MJ."

I smiled and replied,"Am I a friend?" '_MJ_' nodded quickly.

"So you said you had another friend?" MJ asked.

"Yeah, her name's Aurora Mayer. She had Chemistry first up." I said.

"She new too?"

"Yup, started this morning just like me. You can meet her at our next break if you want." MJ nodded smiling.

"So… not so interested in vibranium or…" MJ tried to find another reason to why I wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, my Dad runs a business in Oregon, Hunter Tech. He sells some really cool stuff. He's been trying to get his hands on vibranium for years, Wakanda just refuses to sell it. Dad says it'll improve his tech, making it indestructible and all. He's told me everything he knows." I realised I was ranting and blushed again. MJ just looked confused.

"Wait, if your Dad's running a business in Oregon than why has he moved to New York?"

"_He_ hasn't. I've moved in with my Grandparents. My parents are still in Oregon." I sighed. I missed them so much. I know moving here was for the best but still.

"So, _why_ did you move…"

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

'_Saved by the bell_', I thought. Discussing why I had moved to New York was a… touchy subject. Aurora didn't even know and she's been my bestie since childhood.

I picked up my stuff and walked out of the classroom. The hallways were filled with students moving to their next class. I turned to MJ and asked, 'What do you have next?"

"Spanish. You?"

"Biology."

"Wow, and you're doing Chemistry too?" I nodded.

"You must like Science." She laughed.

"I _love_ it. It's just so… _fascinating_. Hurts my brain, but still it's fascinating." MJ smiled.

"You know, you should join the Decathlon team. I'm team captain this year. Mr Harrington said we needed some new team members so he put me up to…" I stopped listening and my heart sank. Was MJ only being friendly to get new team members? My depression clearly showed because MJ quickly said, "You know I'm not making friends with you just so you can join the team."

I raised my eyebrows and she sighed, "Okay yes, that was my original motivation, but after meeting you, I'm glad I decided to let you sit next to me." I smiled.

"When are the meetings?"

"During lunch break on Tuesdays… which is tomorrow." I nodded and said, "I'll be there." MJ grinned and waved goodbye as we parted.

Halfway down the hallway I saw Aurora. I ran up to her with a frown. "So exactly why did you ditch me?"

Aurora just laughed, "Of course you forgot about the map we were given. I thought you'd remember. You're usually not this forgetful… is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Aurora gave me one of those looks that just made me want to tell her everything.

I sighed, "It's just… new school, new people, I've already made enemies." I thought of Peter, "...and friends." I added as an afterthought, thinking of MJ. "And I just… want to help out with what's going on with Dad. It's-it's just hard you know?" Aurora exhaled and gave me hug. I immediately stiffened. I hated hugs, but I guess Aurora was the exception. I relaxed and let her embrace me.

"I'm sure you're Dad's doing fine, with whatever's wrong. Could you at least tell me what's wrong? You know I could help." I shook my head.

"Sorry, Rory. I think the smaller amount of people that know, the better." Aurora nodded and sighed.

"Well, I'm sure everything will work out. Try and think of something a bit more positive. We've got Biology next! And you love Biology." I looked at Aurora with an exasperated look.

"Hey, I'm just trying to cheer you up. I've learnt that looking at the negatives just makes the whole situation worse. Being optimistic really helps." I sighed then smiled.

"You're so right Rory, I don't know what I was worried about." We both smiled and walked off to our next class. Both of us had Biology next. So it seemed, did Peter.

Aurora and I ended up being the last to arrive to the Biology classroom. The entire class was already seated and I groaned as the only seats left were beside Peter and Ned. I didn't hate those two at all, but the look Peter had given me when I had walked in late was really unnerving and still hilarious. I sat down beside Peter and gave him a small smile. He just kept looking straight ahead pretending I hadn't done anything, but I also knew that he would've seen my gesture to be friends, so was he ignoring me?

Seriously, all I did was be late to class… on my first day. If anyone should be angry it should be me because my first impression on everyone so far has been, a forgetful newbie who hardly has any decent friends. '_It's better than it was before_.' I thought. Back home, nobody would be my friend except for Aurora and the new kids, mainly because they were from out of town. My father was highly disliked by many people from around the city. They claimed he had stolen money from them, and due to recent events, they were all right. I had come here to get away from all that, to start a fresh slate. So much for that. I continued to stare at Peter for a little bit longer, hoping he would register my existence before I looked toward the front of the classroom.

The teacher cleared her voice and the lesson began.

* * *

**Date: 9 October, 2017**

**Time: 9:55**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

I saw Jade give me a small smile and my initial instinct was to smile back, but I fought it and pretended I hadn't seen it. I don't know why I was still annoyed. I mean it wasn't her fault. I guess I was more angry with Ms Warren for _clearly_ having favourites. '_No Parker! She hadn't even known Jade up to that moment. Stop blaming everyone for your problems.'_

I gave Jade a side glance, who had now turned her eyes to the teacher talking about our new topic… genetics. '_Great, now I can tune out for the rest of the term. Afterall who would know more about genetics than a half spider, half human hybrid?'_ Hoping to start a bit of a friendly conversation with Jade, I looked over to her to see if she was paying any attention. But her deep blue eyes were trained on the teacher, and they occasionally flickered down to her page where she was writing notes.

I sighed feeling so bored. I turned to Ned who looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep. "I'm so bored." He mumbled.

"Dude, preach." I whispered.

We just sat there doodling in our notebooks for the next forty minutes and felt so relieved when the bell went. Biology had always been an interesting subject to me but today I was just feeling really out of it. I was dying to get back into the suit.

Ned and I stood up and waited for about ten other people to leave the classroom before we exited. Jade and another girl (whom I was presuming was her friend, whom was also new) lingered around trying to pack their stuff up as quickly as possible… while talking. I left and checked my timetable and saw I had Chemistry next. I groaned and trudged my way to the Chemistry lab. Ned had gotten into the classroom first and saved a seat for me next to the window overlooking a busy intersection. I smiled gratefully. Not only was it the perfect place to daydream, I also had perfect cover to make another batch of web fluid.

I couldn't help but think what a coincidence it was that Jade and her friend ended sitting next to Ned and me, _again_. When the teacher entered she asked us to pull out our exercise books. I groaned again. So this was going to be a theory lesson… yaaaay. What would I give to be back in that battle this morning. Sure my leg was still sore as heck but at least the whole thing was actually exciting.

Plus, I _really_ needed some more web fluid. Luckily every time I run out I'm free falling beside a building. Meaning I can use my 'Spider' grip to stop myself from plummeting to my death. I've actually had nightmares about being in the middle of nowhere, falling, without any web fluid.

I shivered at the thought. It had never really occurred to me how dangerous being Spider-Man was. No wonder Aunt May had been so panicked when she found out I was fighting crime! She understands why I do it, but is _definitely _still hesitant. I mean, knowing your nephew is fighting criminals that were generally armed with guns isn't exactly a comforting thought.

Speaking of guns…

As I was looking out the window a massive delivery truck had pulled up at an intersection, the light was green but the truck wouldn't go. I got a glimpse of what looked like four guys, wearing pretty casual clothing (except for the black masks they wore) and one of them was inconspicuously holding a gun to the drivers window.

I lightly elbowed Ned in the stomach to get his attention. Unfortunately me 'lightly elbowing' someone is like me punching with intention to seriously injure. Ned's face was scrunched up in pain and I mumbled a quick sorry and pointed to the commotion happening outside. Ned nodded (while wincing) and we both raised our hands.

"Yes, Parker?"

"Um… Miss I need to go to the bathroom."

"I need to go too Miss." Ned added a little breathlessly. Did I really hit him that hard?

The teacher sighed and replied, "Very well, but be quick." We both nodded and raced out of the classroom and down the hallway to our lockers. Luckily everyone was in class so we weren't bothered at all. We needed to get to that truck ASAP or we'd lose them.

I arrived at my locker and put in the code. Reefing my bag out of it I continued down the hallway and out of the front doors and left Ned to his Guy-In-The-Chair' business. While I was running to find the nearest alley I saw that the truck was still there and now the light was red… good I had time.

Turning into the nearest alley I changed faster than I ever had before. In no time I had my suit on and was hearing Karen's voice in head.

"Good morning Peter. You seem to be in a rush." She said blankly.

"There're some guys hijacking a delivery truck. And you should know Karen, I've had bad experiences with that sort of thing." I shot a web onto a building and swung onto it gripping the concrete walls, searching the street for the delivery truck.

"I do Peter. Incoming call from, Ned Leeds."

"Accept." I said as I spotted the now moving truck. I continued to swing after it as Ned's voice was in my ear.

"Peter, can you hear me?" He said. It sounded loud and clear in my ears but in class it would sound nothing more than a murmur. Mr Stark had been amused about Ned's whole Guy-In-The-Chair role and decided to make him a special earpiece, invisible to the naked eye, could pick up Ned's voice and only Ned's voice and could also pick up the noises from my circumstances, so I didn't always have to explain what was going on.

"I can hear you buddy. Any louder and you'll be yelling." I chuckled and landed on the truck. Whoever was driving it clearly heard me and drove faster, but my grip kept me aboard… just. To be sure I didn't lose the truck I shot a tiny spider onto the roof which crawled into a small crack.

"Where are they heading Ned?" I asked, as I began to crawl toward the driver's seat.

"Just wait. They seem to be heading to the outskirts of Queens. They're probably trying to get out of New York."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know. Generally criminals don't like to stay in the same place they committed a crime. Are you sure those guys were actually criminals they could've been holding a gun."

"Oh yeah sure, they were just _casually_ holding a gun to whoever the driver was. Actually could you hack the security systems? We can see what _really _happened."

"I don't need to."

"Why?"

"Because there's man standing exactly where the truck used to be and he looks pretty terrified and slightly confused… also he's got a nose bleed."

"What!?"

"They probably hit him with the gun!"

"Ned wouldn't they just shoot h-" But I never got to finish my sentence because the truck suddenly took a violent right turn… into an abandoned alley? I was now right above the driver compartment and was about to jump down and attack before my Spider sense screamed at me. I jumped out of the way just in time before a gunfire sounded and a bullet was fired just where I was standing. I landed on the wall and stared at the people below me.

There were four guys, each dressed in pretty casual civilian outfits, but each held massive guns and even smaller ones were in their pockets, this didn't look good. One of the four stepped toward me and smiled. He looked kind of familiar…

"Spider-Man, we were hoping to run into you." Uh oh. Where had I seen this guy before?

The thug laughed, "Oh, don't you remember me?" '_Wait, did I ask that out loud?_' I thought. "Maybe this will help." He shook his hand, an electrical weapon encasing his fist appeared.

"Your that guy that attacked me at Midtown!" I exclaimed in realisation. I began to crawl closer and changed the settings on my web shooters to web grenades.

"Look he _does_ remember, you can call me The Shocker… Peter." I stopped dead. No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Please no! Surely these guys didn't know my identity. They just… _can't_.

"Yes, Peter _Parker_. We know who you are." '_Okay, seriously. Do these guys have some sort of mind reading device?_' My heart sank, these guys must have been in league with Toomes he was the only villain who knew my identity.

"Ned, I need you to-"

"Oh no you don't!" Shocker exclaimed and he nodded to one of his thugs. They pulled out a familiar looking weapon and fired it at me. I dodged the first two shots but wasn't so lucky on the third. My body became weightless and I could no longer move. It was the Anti-Gravity gun.

"You guys are definitely working for Toomes aren't you?" I asked. My voice sounded like an echo under the effects of the gun.

"Oh, we're just making a delivery. Besides it was Toomes' idea to have _you_ to come with us, alive albeit, but the whole heist was his, Gargan's, idea." I smiled under the mask. These guys were doing the classic villain move where they explain the plan to the good guy, before they kill him, or kidnap him in this case. Every villain seems to make that mistake but none of them really learn from it.

"So who's this Gargan?" I asked pleasantly.

"None of your business, web-head." Shocker retorted. He reached toward my face and ripped my mask off, along with my only way of communication with Ned and Mr Stark.

"I would like to keep our whole conversation private. Now this can go two ways Peter! You can either come with us without any injuries or we take you by force. And trust me that's gonna be pa-" Before Shocker could say anything else I kicked at the binds of the Anti-Gravity gun with full force. The effects of the gun wore off and I flipped away before they could fire again. I kicked Shocker in the face. He hit the opposite brick wall, hard and slumped to the ground groaning slightly.

I dropped to the ground and kicked one of the thug's legs out from underneath him. He landed on his butt and before he could raise his gun I pulled it out of his hands and webbed it to the truck. My Spider sense buzzed and I jumped into the air and landed behind the dude that was about to shoot me. I punched him in the back of the head and webbed him to the wall.

As I went to go and get the gun off him, the third guy fired his own. I jumped to the side as the bullet whizzed by me.

"You sure you want me alive? Those bullet's look pretty lethal." I pulled the gun out of the third dude's hand and socked him in the face. I went up to the second guy, who was still stuck on the wall.

"Thank you!" I said as I took his gun and webbed both gun's on the truck. "Wow. That was a lot easier than I expected. You guys really-"

_Bang!_

I froze. A throbbing pain started in my left leg, just above my stab wound from this morning, right, still need to get that checked out. Shakily, I looked down and saw to my horror that a bullet had pierced right through my femoral artery, oh thank the universe for Biology. Blood was pouring down my leg and I began to panic. At the rate I was bleeding, I'd be dead within the next five minutes!

I heard laughter from behind me and spun around and saw Shocker holding up a gun that was still smoking. "You really are a rookie. Never, under any circumstances, turn your back on a foe. It's common knowledge kid."

I jumped up onto the wall to stay out of reach of the Shocker. I put my hand on the bullet wound to try and steady the blood that was still pouring thick and fast. I hissed as the wound stung and eventually it hurt so much I had to let go.

"Funny what a simple lump of metal can do to an amazing hero like you Peter." Suddenly my head began to spin. I knew immediately that I had already lost way too much blood. I needed to get away from this guy. But before I could think of an escape route I felt my grip on the wall slip and found myself plummeting to the ground.

Two arms caught me before I hit the alley floor. I looked up and saw Shocker holding me and taking me to the truck. My eyelids became heavy, I was finding it harder to stay awake. I had to, otherwise I'd die, but the world of peaceful unconsciousness right now was so much more inviting than the painful world that was my reality.

I looked up to try and find an escape route. I saw a balcony from further up the building and smiled… if I could just reach it. I webbed the balcony's railings and with one final effort I jumped out of Shocker's arms, grabbed my mask and swung over the back alley wall into the opposite alley.

I faintly heard a cry of 'No!' and knew I didn't have long. I shoved the mask on my head so I could tell Ned I needed help… _now_.

"Ned…" I said desperately. I looked around for a landmark Ned would recognise… gotcha. "Ned I'm in the alley near Mr Delmar's. I've been shot and I'm losing a lot of blood. Call Mr St-Stark. A-and h-hurry!"

"Hold on Pete!" I heard my friend's voice and though it was panicked it somehow calmed me. Another shot of pain went up my leg. I looked at my bullet wound and saw to my dismay my stab wound from this morning had started to ooze blood again. My left leg continued to throb as the wounds bled freely.

I collapsed on the hard concrete alley floor and crawled up beside a mountain of trash bags. Resting my spinning head against the brick wall, my vision swirled and my hearing became distorted. That was when a huge quake had upset a unstable sheet of large metal leaning against the alley wall. Shocker was trying to bury me under something to stop me from going anywhere… no not again.

I tried to crawl away but the metal sheet gave way and fell on top of me. It was pretty light for metal and it wouldn't have done any damage if my head hadn't been smashed against the concrete floor. Stars blossomed in my eyesight and suddenly I was falling down, down, down, down, into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

* * *

**Date: 9 October, 2017**

**Time: 7:40**

**Location: Oregon, Toomes Apartment**

**POV: Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes**

"Blackmailing!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I had to get those parts somehow." Mum smiled and I mentally face palmed.

"Mum, couldn't we just you know, pay for it?" Mum's smile faltered and she frowned at me.

"Liz, we can't pay for those parts to be delivered to New York. It's the exact reason we came over here. It was actually cheaper to pay for a flight, to come here and drive back, than buy the parts and have them shipped over to our place. Besides, now we don't have to pay." I felt an angry bubble rise in my stomach.

"How dare you trouble this family!' I had been yelling at Mum a lot recently. Some of her plans were genius while others were, not so much. This was one of them. 'They've done nothing wrong, and we're becoming just as misguided as Dad. Common criminals Mum!" I stormed off and entered my small room. There were still boxes piled against the wall. I often wondered why we had to bring _so much_ of our stuff, but Mum had just told me that it wouldn't be very convincing if we left Oregon with only enough possessions to last us a month, or around the time anyway.

I punched my wall, hard. I yelped in pain and leant against the wall nursing my hand. Tears once again fell down my face. Why? Why was my family so _cruel_? Why did they not seem to care about how they were affecting others? To them, the law didn't matter. I wish I knew why. Dad kept saying it was to help me, so he could provide for us. But surely he could've gotten another job? These questions kept whirling around inside my head. There were so many, but none, it seemed, had answers.

I heard a knock at my bedroom door. Did I really want to talk to Mum? Did I really want her to give me the same excuses she keeps giving me? I guess I did.

"Come in." I called in a hoarse voice. Mum entered and sat on my bed. She gestured for me to come over and I hesitantly sat next to her.

"Darling, I-I'm sorry." Okay, so this wasn't exactly what I was expecting, "I know you don't want to do this. I know you hate what we're doing. Heck, I even hate what we're doing. But your Father needs to be out of prison…"

"Why?" I snapped. "Why does he need to get out? He did the wrong thing, so he's paying for it." I said angrily. Immediately I knew I had said the wrong thing. Mum wore a hurt expression and struggled to find the right words.

"Liz. Your father's trial is tomorrow. He will most likely have a life sentence. He stole from one of the most famous billionaires in the world. Stark will also most likely make sure he will never leave that prison. Don't you understand? Adrian needs to be free." I looked at Mum, she hardly ever called Dad by his first name in front of me.

"I'm sorry too Mum. I guess, I'm just worried about all the people we're hurting to get Dad out."

Mum smiled. "You know they agreed to give us the parts. They don't exactly want so much evidence on what they've done, out in the open like that. Naturally, they agreed. And we're hardly hurting anybody if we don't release the information."

It was so true. Nobody was going to get hurt, as long as these people did what they were told, nobody would need to get hurt. I grinned at Mum.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Mum's phone rang and her face suddenly became stern. "Hello?" Mum gave a sly smile as the person on the other end told her… whatever they did. She took the phone off her ear and turned to me.

"Gargan's men have gotten the truck we'll be using to load up the parts for your suit." I nodded and she went back to the phone call. Mum had told me how Mac Gargan and Dad had had a little… disagreement. Dad told Mac who Peter was and they had devised a plan to get the parts to my suit. Gargan had snuck a communicator into the prison, I don't even know how, and had been keeping contact with his friends who once worked for Dad. The plan was to get them to steal a large delivery truck so the parts could be moved without suspicion. The second part of the plan hadn't exactly been run by me, I had a feeling I wouldn't like it.

"WHAT? What do you mean he's gone!?" Mum screamed. I turned quickly toward her.

"What? What's wrong?" She just ignored me.

"How do you lose an injured kid, who can barely stay awake!? If you've hit the femoral artery he'll be dead within the next hour. Find him!" She hung up and put the phone down angrily, I thought I heard a little crack from the impact.

"Mum, what happened? Who's hit a main artery? Find _who_?" Mum looked at me cautiously.

"The second part of the plan was to bring in Spider-Man…"

"Muuuum…" I asked suspiciously.

"Adrian really wanted revenge, so did Gargan and I thought I'd give it to them… early, as soon as they escaped. They would be able to kill Spidey and then you wouldn't have to worry about hunting him down. He was also our bargaining chip, incase anyone of us was caught in the escape. You see, the police have a… reward for Spidey's identity. And well. Gargan's men were supposed to bring him with them."

"Please don't tell me…"

"They shot him in the leg, they had him. He just… jumped over the alley wall and well… is now…" She stuttered and I sighed.

"Bleeding to death." I finished.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duuuun! Cliffhanger! Am I evil or what? Don't worry the next chapter should be out in only a week or two.**

**Next chapter we'll be looking into what happened with Adrian and Mac's little disagreement and what's going to happen to Peter!**

**Until next time!**

**SkyD12, Out!**


	3. Plan's Gone Wrong Part 2

**Chapter Three: Plan's Gone Wrong Part Two**

* * *

**Date: 2 October, 2017 (Flashback)**

**Time: 16:02**

**Location: Prison**

**POV: Macdonald 'Mac' Gargan**

Adrian's face had paled. I smiled, '_He isn't so tough without the suit_.' I waited for Adrian's answer, surely he would be smart enough to tell me the spider's identity. After all it was either give up a boy's life or his own. Adrian then smiled, I felt hesitant. Did he have some plan to wipe me out? Was he going to tell me the truth? I suddenly felt nervous.

"His name's Peter Parker." I was caught off-guard. I don't even know who Peter Parker is! How was this information any good to me?

"I'm presuming you know him?" Adrian asked me and smirked. I glared.

"No… but I'm presuming _you_ do?" Adrian nodded and replied with a sigh.

"He was Liz's date to the Homecoming." I tried to cover up a laugh but didn't do very well. So I just full on laughed. Did Adrian's daughter seriously have a _crush_ on this guy? So he must of been young. I stopped laughing and frowned.

"So he must still be in high school." Adrian nodded again.

"So I was imprisoned by some high school kid in pyjamas?" I asked.

Adrian smirked and answered, "Yup." I let out a small growl.

"How are we going to kill him?" I asked.

"Well, I don't think it would be wise to kill him… yet. He did save Li-" I punched Adrian square in the jaw.

"If we're going to work together, you're daughter's life is not going to interfere in any of this. Either she helps us or she's out." Adrian spat out a glob of blood and nodded in defeat.

"Now, as I said I do have some guys on the outside. What we need is to rebuild the Vulture suit." I looked at Adrian who also seemed to be considering a plan.

"I've been working on a suit for Liz, I'm relying on Doris to convince her to help us. If all goes to plan Liz will be able to use the suit for the escape, the only issue is, it's not complete. So that's why their traveling to Oregon to get the parts to the suit." I grimaced. It was a decent plan, but it just didn't… sit right with me letting my daughter commit so many crimes.

"Adrian I'm sure I could get one of my guys to fly the suit. We don't ne-"

"Liz will be helping us and I don't care what you do to me!" He added as I raised my fist. Adrian was a man of his word. He wasn't about to go back on what he promised his daughter and if she decided to be helpful and kill the pest, then all would be well. She might even make a great villainess, with her whole relationship with… with _Peter._

"The only issue is, we need to get those parts back to New York without suspicion from any of the authorities. Any ideas?" Adrian turned to me and I sat back down on the crappy bed, thinking.

"There are plenty of delivery trucks around town. I could get some of my guys to hijack one and they could drive to Oregon." I smiled as Adrian looked confused..

"One problem, how are we going to communicate with them?" My smile widened. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a communicator. Adrian raised his eyebrows.

"How _exactly _did you get that in here?"

"You'd be surprised what can be hidden in a cake... and how low their security really is." I smirked as Adrian just shook his head, looking exasperated. I watched Adrian for a bit feeling extremely satisfied. That's when a sudden idea hit me.

"You know how hard it will be for _us_ to capture Parker when we get out right? What if we get my men to bring him in. Then our revenge will be handed to us on a silver platter." I was smiling eagerly but Adrian looked hesitant.

"I'm not entirely sure if that's a good idea. We could waste time, the kid's pretty talented and I'm not entirely sure that a couple of average men with guns could take him down." I sighed in annoyance.

"Adrian you are _not_ seriously thinking that-that… that that _kid_ could take down the men that used to work for _you_? He's a kid…"

"...Who was able to beat me! I even buried him under a building and that didn't waver his determination. He survived being crushed by an f***ing building!" He was yelling now. I was kind of impressed by this kid's nerve. But that didn't change the fact that I wanted him _dead_.

"Adrian just give it a chance. If they can't take him down we'll punish them. If they can, better for us!" He sat their pondering his options. I began to think of threats I could use to get him onto my side. I could threaten to kill him, ha, like I ever would. I could…

"Fine." Well, that was quick, "Capture the Spider, but I want him alive." O-kay? Well, I guess he really did want his revenge, perhaps even more than I did.

* * *

**Date: 9 October, 2017**

**Time: 10:55**

**Location: Prison**

**POV: Adrian Toomes**

I lay on my prison bed staring at the grimy ceiling. The plan hadn't been a _complete _failure, we had gotten the truck which was now on it's way to Liz and Doris. It would be a two day drive there but the effort was worth it. If the police even got a whiff of our plan our security would be tightened and I'd probably be forced to undergo constant surveillance.

That's why I was worried about Peter, at least, I was worried about what the brat knew. If he went to the police the whole plan would be ruined. I couldn't wait to get my hands on Herman. Apparently my name had come up once or twice during his conversation with Peter.

Herman had shot the kid in the leg, apparently hitting a main artery according to the large amount of blood the boy had bled. He was nearly unconscious and they were about to move him into the truck, until miraculously the kid had jumped out of Herman's hand's, over the alley wall and… just disappeared.

The four had gone around to the other side and just found several pools of blood. All four believed him dead. Our only consolation was that he probably had found help before he passed out, otherwise the men would've found his corpse.

"So… what now?" Mac asked, boredom clear in his voice. He was obviously angry that his friends had failed him. But we needed to know of Peter's location. It would be another two days until the rest of the plan could be discussed, so we just had to be patient… unfortunately that was neither of our strong points.

I sighed and replied, "We wait."

* * *

**Date: 10 October, 2017**

**Time: 8:19**

**Location: Hospital (A/N: I have no idea where any hospitals are in Queens and I couldn't be bothered to use Google Maps)**

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

The first thought I registered was that I was in a bed, but it didn't feel familiar. It felt _stiff_ and _hard_, unlike my soft and comfortable bed at home. Also, was it just me or were strange beeping noises happening all around me. For some reason, my wrist was feeling irritated too. Where was I? I definitely wasn't at home and surely Mr Stark wouldn't've dragged me all the way up to the Compound to do… well, I had no idea.

Had Mr Stark even found me? Wait, why did I want Mr Stark to find me again? And why did my left leg hurt so bad? Oh, yeah, that's right, I had been stabbed in the leg this morning, but surely that wasn't the reason it hurt so bad. Aargh! Why couldn't I remember anything?

I suddenly felt the presence of someone next to me. Mr Stark? Ned? Maybe even Aunt May? I opened my eyes and saw a woman in a pale blue uniform checking a machine. Was that a heart monitor? I looked down at my wrist and saw that it was connected to a drip. So I was in hospital. Why? I had so many questions and so little answers.

I looked back at the nurse and tried to ask one of my burning questions but all that escaped my lips was a low groan. The nurse whipped around and smiled at me. "Well Mr Parker. I was wondering when you would wake up. Try not to move, you've got a pretty nasty concussion."

A concussion! Is that why I couldn't remember why I was here? Most likely. "I'll go let your friends and Aunt know you're okay. You gave them quite the fright." Ned, maybe he could explain what had happened. The nurse left the hospital room and returned with Ned, Aunt May and Mr Stark. All whom, looked very pale.

"Peter! Oh my God! Are you okay? Does it hurt? What am I saying, of course it hurts!" Ned began to wring his hands nervously. Mr Stark and Aunt May just stood back still pale and speechless. The nurse stacked a whole heap of pillows behind me and helped me sit up.

"Exactly, wh-why d-does m-my leg h-hurt?" I stuttered in a hoarse voice. Ned's face paled even further, if that was possible, and the nurse just smiled sympathetically, it was all quite infuriating. Aunt May and Mr Stark didn't say anything. Their pale faces just became worried and stern.

"Mr Parker, you've suffered from a bullet wound that has hit your femoral artery… do you not remember?" I shook my head, but that made me want to throw up.

"I see, clearly your concussion has… affected your memory. Mr Stark told me you had been er… victim to a gang of criminals." A sudden memory came back to me. Hearing a gunshot, a man's laughter and a name… I had heard a name, what name...

"I do remember some parts- it's just, fuzzy."

"That is expected for this sort of injury," The nurse looked at everyone and smiled again, "I'll give you four some privacy." With that she left the room.

"Peter, what happened?" Mr Stark asked worry and anger clear in his voice.

"I-I don't know. Like I said, I can't remember much. I remember a truck, something about a thugs trying to hijack it. I don't know if I was on the truck or not, but we ended up in some sort of… alley? I remember one of the guys threatening me, I don't know why and I can barely remember him." I closed my eyes trying to gather as many scattered memories as possible. "I pretty sure we had a fight, something about turning your back on an enemy? Somebody said that, that was probably when I got shot."

Mr Stark nodded and then turned to Ned. "What did you hear on your side?"

"Everything that Peter just said, except for the fighting part and being shot bit. I was communicating with Pete throughout Chemistry and Lunch break. Trust me, it wasn't easy. That new girl and her friend kept asking me who I was talking to, it got so-"

"Ned. Focus."

"-oh right, sorry Mr Stark. Anyway, when I could actually hear what was going on again, Peter was asking for me to call you and then I heard more gunshots. Then a-a bang… and then nothing." Ned and Mr Stark both looked at me. Aunt May was now sitting down, her head in her hands.

"I should never have allowed you to continue doing this Pete. You could've died!" She said quietly.

"Aunt May, I _need_ to this. Ever since… well you know… I've always felt like it was my fault… because it was! I became Spider-Man to make up for all that. To help people who can't help themselves." Aunt May looked back at me and sighed.

"I guess there is no stopping you." I smiled and she smiled back. Aunt May's smiles always made me feel like I was doing something right for once, and that somehow Uncle Ben's death wasn't my fault. Then there were Shocker's smiles who made you feel like you were about to… wait a second.

"Shocker!" I exclaimed. And everyone looked at me, in, well, _shock_. "Shocker! That was his name! The person who threatened me, he told me his name was Shocker, or his villain name was anyway."

"Do you know if he was a pawn, in, like, some sort of plan or acting on his own?" Ned asked. I whacked my head in hopes I would remember something, but ended up giving myself a massive headache.

"Do you remember anything else Pete? _Anything_ that could helps us track these guys?" I thought for a moment knowing I was definitely missing something and then another memory came to me.

"They said something about using the truck for something, and wanting me for it. Aargh, but that's all I can remember." Mr Stark nodded.

"I need to go Pete. But until you're 100% healed you are not going on patrol."

"What!?"

"This wasn't Mr Stark's idea Peter." I turned to Aunt May who was now standing up looking at me apologetically. "It was mine. You never leave time to recover between your patrols. This will be a nice long break for your body to recuperate."

"I hope you don't mind Ms Parker but I do need to be going-"

"Oh don't worry yourself Stark. Peter needs rest anyway." Aunt May smiled at Mr Stark whom nodded and left rather quickly.

"Um… Aunt May?"

"Yes, Pete?"

"How long had I been asleep for?"

"Around a day."

"A day! Do I really need to rest if I've been asleep for a day?" Aunt May just laughed.

"Yes darling."

"Can Ned and I talk for a bit?"

"I guess you could, I'll go get the nurse. She wanted me to give her an update on everything anyway." Aunt May came and hugged me and then left the room. I turned to Ned and smirked at his awkward expression.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not supposed to be here?" Ned asked. I laughed. _This_ was why Ned was my best friend.

"Dude, sorry about making you some sort of third wheel. Hey, I wanted to thank you, for… you know, saving my life." Ned seemed to lighten up after that.

"It was nothing. Mr Stark did most of the work."

"Nothing! If it wasn't for you I'd still be who knows where and bleeding to death. Actually by now I'd be dead, but you get my point. I'm glad I've got you as my Guy-In-The-Chair." Ned smiled but then sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel like- I don't know. Like there should be more of us."

"What?"

"I feel like with all the freak accidents that happen around the globe that give people amazing abilities, there should be more people other than us, stopping all the low-level villainy. I mean, I understand why the Avengers can't do it…" Ned trailed off and I understood his point.

"You're saying you want to be apart of a team." I gave Ned a look of understanding. It was hard for me to turn down being an Avenger. It got kind of lonely being Spider-Man, so I'm kind of glad Ned's my partner in eradicating crime.

"Not a big one. But I feel _alienated _you know? And if there were more of us there would be a less likely chance of you getting hurt." So that's what this was about. He didn't want me to get hurt. Subtle, Ned. Subtle.

"Look, Ned. I'm fine. I'll probably be going again in about two days. You know I have enhanced healing abilities." Ned nodded and smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

At that moment the nurse came in. She was carrying a needle and as soon as Aunt May entered the room I looked at her nervously.

"Don't worry, Pete. It's a pain killer. It'll be injected into your drip." Aunt May assured me. '_So was that why my leg wasn't on fire like it was before. They're using pain killers on me, well I'm surprised the first one hasn't worn off because of my metabolism._'

"You should probably rest Mr Parker." The nurse advised. "It'll allow the pain killer to work faster." '_I don't think that's the best idea. The faster it works the quicker it'll wear off.'_ I thought.

She disconnected my drip and injected the painkiller into my bloodstream. I felt a rush of fluid enter my wrist and shivered as I felt it travel through my body.

"I'll come back to check on him once the painkiller starts working. I suggest you leave." The nurse nodded to Ned. I looked at Ned apologetically and he left with the nurse.

"Are you sure you're okay Peter?"

"I'm _fine_ Aunt May. Never bet-... well I have been better, but you get what I mean." Aunt May nodded and sat down in a seat next to my bed. I sighed, '_May as well get some sleep. Even though I've been sleeping for almost 24 hours anyway._' As I drifted off I couldn't help but think of Shocker and how he wanted me so bad for… whatever it was. And suddenly I wasn't 100% sure I _was _okay.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Three completed and not one bit of Jade in it. I guess she did get a mention, courtesy of Ned. Sorry, I am a bit new with this whole… OC thing. Normally I just write stories with the canon characters.**

**So Pete's had a bit of a memory wipe… in a way, not really. But that is highly important for the next part of the plot. Also we'll be getting a whole lot of Jade and Peter next chapter, promise. The villains are going to be sitting out for a bit. They're plans are taking way too long and I know most of you have most likely already spotted plot holes in this story that I do intend to fix.**

**Until next time!**

**SkyD12 Out!**


	4. Suspicions

**A/N: Hello peeps! **

**So I've decided I'm going to update sometime during the weekends, (Australian time, so for some people it might be earlier) and yes I'm aware it isn't the weekend BUT it's Easter weekend and I'm going to have zero time to update for the rest of the week sooooo yeah...**

**Happy Easter! (If you don't celebrate Easter then have a great rest of the week!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Suspicions**

* * *

**Date: 9 October**

**Time: 11:25**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

Peter and his friend both needing to go the toilet at the same time was a bit suspicious. I mean, come on, any sane teacher would see they just wanted to talk because they were so bored. Peter had been looking out that window for ages, apparently this Stark Industries delivery truck had caught his eye, at least that was the only thing worth looking at from the window view.

"Sorry Miss. Uh... Peter said that he needed to go home, because he er... wasn't feeling too good. He threw up in the bathroom…" Peter's friend entered the classroom and gave the teacher an apologetic look. The teacher just sighed and gestured for him to sit down.

For the rest of the lesson, the kid (Was his name Ned?) kept looking side tracked, sometimes muttering under his breath. I caught Aurora's eye and nodded my head in Ned's direction and shrugged. She nodded as well and wrote in her book '_Weird._'

"Ned what are you doing?" I asked annoyed by his distracted muttering.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Okay I didn't ask if he was fine… what the hell was happening?

When the bell rang Ned still looked side tracked. Aurora and I were standing next to him since, it turns out, Peter and Ned's locker's were right beside ours.

"Peter? What happened? Can you hear me? Peter!" He whisper-shouted. I looked at him curiously as he walked away quickly to the cafeteria.

"What's up with him?" Aurora asked.

"I have no idea. He sounded like he was talking to Peter, but that's impossible unless…" I widened my eyes in surprise at the ridiculous thought I had come up with.

"Unless what?"

"Unless they're communicating through some sort of invisible tech.' Aurora looked at me questioningly, 'And they're communicating because they're-"

"They're not spies Jade! You watch _way_ too many movies. You probably didn't hear anything. Come on let's go to lunch. I'm starving." I sighed and followed my friend to the cafeteria.

As I ate, I kept glancing sideways at Ned. He seemed to be getting stressed over something. I saw MJ approach him and ask him what was wrong. I couldn't hear their conversation but Ned didn't seem to be giving any important information away because MJ's face didn't hold a trace of surprise or shock. I guess he was just saying, 'Nothing was wrong', yeah, right. '_Man, enhanced hearing would be pretty useful right about now._' I thought. MJ just shrugged and turned around and made a beeline toward us with her lunch.

"Oh, Rory, I forgot. While _you_ abandoned me for Spanish, I met MJ during Physics." MJ waved at Aurora who waved happily back.

"So is MJ your real name or…"

"My real name's Michelle but you can call me MJ. So I'm presuming your name isn't Rory."

"Nope. It's Aurora. Three syllables can be a mouthful sometimes so I like to shorten it to two." MJ smiled and I sighed in relief.

"What? Thought we'd become mortal enemies and fight over which one of us is your best friend?" Aurora asked amused.

"No. Maybe… okay yes." Aurora just rolled her eyes and MJ looked at me in exasperation. "Anyway, have you guys noticed how strange Ned is acting? I mean, I don't know if this is strange behaviour for _him _of course because I've never been here but…"

"No you're right. This is strange. And what's even stranger is that he only ever acts like this when Peter's gone." said MJ.

We all looked at Ned suspiciously. Then, without warning, he jumped up and ran out of the room, with a disturbing look of terror on his face. I looked at MJ and Rory in concern.

"Is that..?" I asked.

"No, that's definitely _not_ normal." MJ replied with a shiver.

* * *

**Date: 10 October, 2017**

**Time: 7:45**

**Location: Hunter Apartment**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

"Authorities are currently investigating the sudden disappearance of a Stark Industries delivery truck. The truck failed to arrive at Avengers compound at 11:35 a.m. yesterday and was brought to the attention of famous billionaire Tony Stark whom immediately ordered a search. Nothing has been uncovered since it went missing. Anybody who has seen the truck since 11:00 a.m. is encouraged to contact authorities immediately."

I looked at the news report and saw the image of the truck that had been stolen on the small screen. I was cleaning the dishes in the kitchen while my grandparents were relaxing on the sofa. I always enjoyed helping them out. It also helps me keep my mind off of my parents back in Oregon.

"That Tony Stark is always making such a big deal about small things." Grandma sighed. I looked at her in shock.

"Grandma, this _is_ a big deal. A stolen delivery truck for _Stark Industries_. Stark Industries! Sure if it was for some random company I couldn't care less, but this is _Stark Industries_ we're talking about." Grandma just shrugged and changed the channel.

I shook my head in disbelief. Who could even manage to hijack a _truck_? I mean surely someone would've noticed.

"Oh this is ridiculous!" Grandma exclaimed and I saw the same report for the stolen truck blaring on the TV. The image of the truck popped up again and as I looked at it, I couldn't help but feel it looked kind of… familiar.

I clapped to my forehead in realisation. "Hey! I've seen that truck somewhere! Yesturday, during Chemistry! It was parked outside the window and it was 11:25! Just before it was stolen and just before Pet-" I gasped as another ridiculous thought hit me. But my grandparents weren't listening. I put the dish I was cleaning away and picked up my bag.

"I'm going to school! See you!" I called. I heard my Grandpa grunt a stiff 'Bye' as Grandma continued to complain about the television. When I left the motel I smiled as I saw Rory leaving her house next to the motel.

"Rory! Did you hear about the missing S.I. truck?"

"Did I? It was on every news channel! Wonder why though, I mean, I know it's important but still is it _that_ important?" Aurora waved to her parents as we passed her house. Aurora's parents' owned a house in New York that they stayed in for the holidays. Now they had fully moved in to keep an eye on me. '_Lucky._' I thought bitterly. '_At least her parents aren't on the brink of prison_.'

"Hey, didn't we see an S.I. truck just outside our window during Chemistry?" I absentmindedly nodded and then remembered what I was going to tell Aurora.

"Yeah, we saw that truck just before it went missing around 11:35. And just _after_ Peter and Ned had left." Rory looked at me in exasperation.

"Jade, you can't seriously, still be going on about them being spies. They probably _did_ just need to go to the toilet and then Peter suddenly felt sick. I know it's happened to you a couple of times."

"I know. But don't you think it's a bit coincidental that as soon as this happens Pete disappears and Ned starts acting weirdly?" Aurora just shook her head.

"If you really believe they're spies question MJ. She would know more than us and probably has enough sense to realise that they aren't spies! Honestly…" I rolled my eyes and as soon as the two of us walked into Midtown, I raced to MJ's locker.

She was already there on her phone looking bored out of her brains. "MJ! MJ!" I called as I ran over, Rory hot on my heels.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Did you see the repor-" I began but MJ cut me off.

"Yes, I saw it and you're probably going to tell me it has something to do with the fact that Ned was acting strangely yesterday?" I nodded in surprise and looked at Aurora suspiciously. '_Had she texted MJ before we got here?'_

"Yeah, well, anyway, I saw an S.I. truck right outside our window just before Peter and Ned left. Do _you _think it's just a coincidence?" MJ lent against her locker, deep in thought.

"No." She replied slowly. Aurora's jaw dropped and gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

"I'm only saying this, because it's not the first time it's happened." We both stared at MJ curiously.

"Peter and Ned have a knack of disappearing right before something bad happens. I used to put it down to coincidence but it's happening far too often now."

"So you think they could be spies?" I asked eagerly. MJ just laughed.

"No, I _think_, and I don't have too much evidence to back this up, that Peter is Spider-Man." I just looked at Aurora in confusion.

"Excuse me, who?" I asked.

"Oh, of course who guys lived in Oregon. How much Youtube do you watch?" I stared at MJ with raised eyebrows.

"Apparently not enough." Rory answered.

"There's this vigilante called Spider-Man. He has all these powers that make him, _like_ a spider. He can shoot webs and stick to walls and that sort of thing. He's been doing a whole lot of _stuff_ lately, saving people and what-not." I nodded but couldn't help but think MJ might be pulling my leg. I'd heard of the Avengers, but Spider-Man? New York was going super-hero crazy.

"The main reason I think _Peter_ is Spider-Man is because he always disappears when Spidey shows up. Never seen them in the same room together. And Ned always gets super distracted, almost as if he's communicating with someone." Rory and I looked at MJ suspiciously.

"I'm not joking! There really is a superhero called Spider-Man! I've spoken to him! He saved our Decathlon's team's lives. It's just a shame Flash escaped the elevator before it fell. But I guess if he hadn't escaped than Liz wouldn't have either. To be fair, it probably would've been kinder to let her - oh what am I saying!" I looked at MJ in exasperation.

"In a month or so, when you feel like explaining, please feel free." I said irritably.

"It's a long story, but he is real!" MJ cried earnestly. I felt like we were trying to prove whether Santa Claus existed or not.

"Fine! We believe you!" Aurora sighed in defeat. I decided to drop the whole Peter and Ned are secret agents thingo. Clearly MJ couldn't take it seriously.

_Ring Ring Ring_

As the bell rung I made my way to our first lesson of the day, English. MJ and Aurora had it first up too. We entered the class and sat down together, this time I was by the window. Ned burst into the classroom just before the teacher began to speak and sat down at the back of the room.

I looked at MJ and Aurora wondering exactly what they were. '_Where was Peter?_' As the teacher took the register she paused at Peter's name and caught Ned's eye.

"Peter's still not feeling so good. He's decided to stay home for today." The teacher nodded and Aurora looked at me in a triumphant way. If Peter had been faking yesterday just to go home, his parents wouldn't allow him to stay home for another day. Meaning, he _had_ been sick. MJ's eyes narrowed at Ned and I rolled my eyes. Was she still seriously going to keep up the whole, _Peter is a super hero_ act?

The rest of day went smoothly. It was only just after my first Decathlon meeting that things started to get weird again. I was walking to my next class with my books but as I passed the Tech lab I heard Ned's voice emanating from within.

"-nyway, how's it feel?...Pete, I know you keep saying you're fine, but I don't believe it...Yeah, the teacher fell for it, I guess I am getting better at lying...Hey! You're worse than me!...MJ keeps giving me these analytic stares and I _think_ that new girl and her friend heard me talking to you through the head piece but other than that, that's it...Okay, okay, I get it, it's bad but I don't think they suspect anything...Yeah okay, can do, see ya." I heard footsteps approach the door and broke into a sprint.

So Peter wasn't _sick_ but something was definitely wrong. There was something going on here and I was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

**Date: 10 October, 2017**

**Time: 12:06**

**Location: Hospital**

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

"I feel fine Ned...Well, believe it because I _am_ fine. Anyway did the teacher believe whatever lie you came up with?...Took you long enough...I take offence to that. Has anyone begun to get suspicious?...THAT'S IT? You could've given me away! What if they know!...Fine. But don't slip up again, also can you update me later on what happened during the Decathlon meeting?...Thanks, Ned, bye." I hung up and put the phone down.

Running my fingers through my hair I lay back on my pillow thinking about how Ned was _definitely_ going to reveal my secret later on. My head gave a painful throb and I closed my eyes trying not to focus on the pain. Sure, my leg was causing me agony, but it was constant and I've sort of gotten used to it.

I hoped against hope that Jade and her friend hadn't heard Ned communicating with me. If they made friends with MJ, my 'secret' identity wouldn't be very _secret_ much longer. I sighed in exasperation, why was it so hard to keep my identity a secret? '_Well, I've done better than Mr Stark._' I thought in annoyance and partial pride.

Aunt May had left to go and tidy the house leaving me alone. I couldn't help feel relieved. She had kept asking about every few minutes if I was feeling okay. And every time I said I was fine. And I was! Well, at least that's what I hoped.

I picked up the TV remote and put the TV on a news channel. The report was on a stolen Stark Industries truck. I felt a little annoyed when there wasn't a single mention of me, well, Spider-Man, but still me! I raised my eyebrows as the news lady said that there hadn't been any recollection of information on the truck's whereabouts. '_They're doing a pretty good job at keeping hidden.'_ I thought bitterly. I could've sworn there was something I had done to prevent this from happening… but it just wasn't coming to me.

As I tried to figure what these guys were up to, I couldn't help but think of the Shocker and whether he was working for someone or not. I was missing something obvious, that was, well… obvious. I recognised the Shocker dude, but _where?_ I hit my head against my pillow and immediately felt dizzy.

"That was a bad idea." I mumbled thickly.

"No s*** Sherlock." I looked up and smiled as I saw Mr Stark's silhouette in the doorway.

"So the trial's over?" I presumed.

"Yep, life sentence. I think I can now finally sleep properly, knowing he's in prison and won't be leaving." I couldn't help but think that Toomes wouldn't be stayi… hang on.

"Mr Stark! I think…" I tried to rack my brains to find _why_ I suddenly felt I had remembered something.

"What is it kid?" He asked urgently.

"No! It was on the tip of tongue!" I yelled. I punched the bed frame hard in anger. When I pulled my hand out there was an outline of my fist.

"What the-" I looked at Mr Stark innocently.

"Oops." I chuckled and Mr Stark just rolled his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Well that's Chapter Four done. Sorry it was a bit short, but the next one's a _lot _longer *goes to check word count for next one* (and yes it's already written... I think). Hope you got my **_**subtle **_**reference to Infinity War (I'm probably going to get extreme hate from everybody now). Well next chapter Jade and Peter are going to have some bonding moments and Liz... well you'll have to find out what she's gonna do, no spoilers from me!**

**Thanks to everyone who's Followed and Favourited so far! Constructive criticism is highly valued, emphasis on **_**constructive**_**, so please leave a review!**

**Until next time!**

**SkyD12 Out!**


	5. Officially Meeting Parker

**A/N: Hello my good people!**

**Welcome to Chapter Five which is definitely my favourite chapter so far! I felt Peter was a _little_ OOC in this one, so my apologies! School's started up again (in Australia anyway) so updates may not be as frequent. I'm most likely gonna update once a week but it might end up being once a fortnight, depending on how much time I get and if my life doesn't explode with the amount of commitments I have. **

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Officially Meeting Parker**

* * *

**Date: 11 October, 2017**

**Time: 11:35**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

_Ring Ring Ring_

The lunch bell rang and I gladly packed up my stuff. Spanish was definitely _not_ my forte. I was nowhere near the levels of the other kids, especially Peter. Even Aurora knew quite a bit of Spanish. I sighed as I got up and tried to leave the classroom, but something distracted me.

Peter had come back to school today, with a bit of a limp, which was definitely strange, but other than that completely fine. He and Ned were last to leave the class and Flash Thompson was walking past when he stopped beside the duo. MJ told me all about how he was constantly bullying everyone especially Peter. Flash was currently looking at Peter, his face murderous. Suddenly Flash smiled and took Peter's Spanish book.

"Give it back Flash." Peter said exasperatedly.

"I don't think so. I think I might just keep it. I'm struggling with a certain bit of homework and I'm sure Penis Parker would gladly help a fellow student in need." He gave Peter a sick smile and walked out of the classroom, still holding the book and knocking the rest of Peter's stuff everywhere.

Peter just stared at him fuming, with a slight hint of panic on his face. As he began to pick his stuff up I ran out of the room and intercepted Flash.

"Did you forget where you were going Jade? I'm sure there's map around here somewhere." He smirked. I just rolled my eyes.

"Please _kindly_ return Peter's book. Or I'll make you." I said firmly. Flash just laughed and turned to Peter who had just exited the classroom.

"You hear that Penis Parker? You've got a girlfriend!" Peter blushed furiously and I felt my face heat up just slightly. As Flash was laughing at Peter's humiliation I snatched the book out of his hands.

"Thank you!" I said triumphantly and walked over to Peter and gave him his book. Flash gave me a death stare, and mouthed 'You're dead', to me. I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked to my locker.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Peter and Ned running toward me, both looking nervous. "H-hey, I j-just wanted to s-say th-thanks." he said. I smiled kindly back at both of them.

"Trust me. I've had my fair share of bullies at my old school. He really needs to work on his insults." I muttered making Peter laugh. I turned on my heel and walked to the cafeteria. Aurora and MJ were already there.

"What took you so long?" asked MJ. I chuckled and sat down with my food.

"Just had a run in with Flash. Nothing much." I smiled. Aurora looked at me concerned.

"What did he say?"

"It honestly doesn't matter, Rory. He was mainly bullying Pete, I just stepped in." The two exchanged glances and smiled.

"Oh for goodness sake! I'm not _in love_ or anything I was just standing up to a bully. You know how much I hate them! Geez." I shook my head at their ignorance but couldn't help but blush slightly.

Once I had finished eating I got up and went to go to my locker to get my stuff. Aurora and MJ said they wanted to stick around and chat a bit more. I just shrugged and left.

As I left the cafeteria I walked past Flash and unfortunately didn't see his foot that was intended trip me. I felt my face heat up as several people around me laughed while I was sprawled on the ground.

"What's the matter Jade? Forget where the floor was?" I went to stand up and say something back to him but I couldn't think of anything. _Why?_ I knew about ten minutes later I was going to think of the _perfect _comeback. I just stared at him furiously and turned around to leave.

"Forgot how to talk too huh?" He laughed behind my back, literally. That's it. I turned around to give him the hardest punch in the face ever, but found I didn't need to. Flash was on the ground pinching his nose hard, and was it just me or was his hand covered in red. Beside him was a really large book, several inches thick, _ow_. Flash looked at me in shock and ran down the corridor and out of sight.

I looked at him in confusion and went over to the book and saw there was a small splodge of red blood on the cover. So someone had thrown his at Flash, but who? I looked around and caught sight of Peter and Ned sitting in the cafeteria laughing themselves hoarse. I walked up to them and they immediately stopped laughing.

"Did you do this?" Peter smiled, but Ned looked panicked.

"Yes." Peter replied coolly albeit quietly, while Ned looked like he was about to wet himself.

"Um… thanks. But, how?" Peter laughed and Ned looked at him in confusion.

"I have my ways." He said slyly. "I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker."

"Jade Hunter, but I guess you already knew that." I said blushing again.

"I'm… Ned Leeds." Ned said awkwardly. I smiled at both of them.

"I thought you were going to your locker." Aurora and MJ had come over and were looking at me cheekily.

"Shut up." I told her. She made a face of mock hurt and I rolled my eyes.

"You already know MJ, but this is my friend Aurora Mayer. She moved with me to New York." Peter nodded and looked at me curiously.

"Where did you move from?" Peter asked.

"Oregon." There was a loud clatter as Peter's fork hit the floor. He went to go and pick it up. Ned and MJ looked at him with a concerned expression. '_What did I do?_'

"O-Oregon?" He stuttered and I nodded cautiously.

"U-um… s-so why m-move to New York?" He asked nervously.

I frowned and MJ and Aurora looked at me expectantly. "I'm here with my grandparents and… er… my parents are dealing with some business problems back home." Peter nodded.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Well, we should go. What do you have next?" I asked Peter and Ned.

"Tech." They both said excitedly, Peter apparently glad for a change of subject (literally).

"Oh I do too!" I stared at Rory and MJ who shook their heads and showed their timetables. Aurora had English and MJ had another Spanish lesson.

"I guess I'm with you guys then." I tried to smile happily and it didn't look too fake. They grinned and we went to our lockers to get our stuff and head to the lab.

**Date: 11 October, 2017**

**Time: 11:58**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

I saw Flash trip up Jade and felt my blood boil. She stood up and gave Flash a look that could kill. As I contemplated the best way to get revenge, I saw a really large book on top of the lockers and sneakily aimed one of my web shooters at it. Ned saw what I was doing and ducked. I shot the web at the book and pulled back. It hit Flash in the face, hard, and knocked him over. Jade turned around at that moment and stared at Flash in surprise.

Ned and I began to laugh so hard we didn't notice Jade pick up the book and look at us. She stopped at our table and we stopped laughing and I stared at her innocently, still finding this whole thing hilarious. While Ned just looked nervous.

"Did you do this?" She asked. I laughed, mainly at Ned's look of extreme panic.

"Yes." I replied. Ned nearly fell off of his seat.

"Um… thanks. But, how?" Ned looked at me in confusion as I smiled.

"I have my ways." She just stared at me with a mixture of suspicion and admiration.

"I'm Peter by the way. Peter Parker" She smiled.

"Jade Hunter, but you already knew that." She added as an afterthought. I felt my insides melt as she blushed slightly and immediately felt guilty thinking of Liz.

"I'm… Ned Leeds." Ned said awkwardly. He was definitely the third wheel right now. Jade smiled at me again and I smiled back.

"I thought you were going to your locker." An unknown voice said. I turned and saw a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes approach us with MJ.

The girl looked at Jade in a meaningful way and Jade rolled her eyes while blushing. "Shut up." She said nervously and the girl pretended to look hurt while earning another eye roll.

"You already know MJ, but this is my friend Aurora Mayer. She moved with me to New York." I nodded slightly and then turned to her again in curiosity.

"Where did you move from?" I asked. I saw her get slightly uncomfortable and wondered if she would actually tell me. I picked up my fork to finish my lunch.

"Oregon." The fork slipped from my hand and clattered on the floor. Oregon, that's where Liz moved to. I picked up the utensil and tried to keep the nervous waver out of my voice.

"O-Oregon?" I asked again and she nodded looking at me strangely.

"U-um… s-so why m-move to New York?" She stared at me hesitantly and then looked at MJ and Aurora.

"I'm here with my grandparents and… er… my parents are dealing with some business problems back home." I nodded and then felt relief as the bell rang.

"Well, we should go. What do you have next?" Jade asked quickly.

"Tech." Ned and I said happily, I was glad for a change of subject.

"Oh I do too!" She looked at MJ and Aurora and they shook their heads holding up their timetables. I felt that Jade's smile was a bit forced after that.

"I guess I'm with you guys then." I grinned at Ned and we went to our lockers to get our stuff and waited outside the Tech lab.

"You've gotten better at lying." Ned whispered in my ear and I stepped on his foot.

"Ow!"

"It wasn't that hard."

"Seriously?" Ned asked me exasperatedly.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Better?" Ned just shook his head grinning. Jade looked a little out of place as she stood in line.

"Hey, I probably should say a proper thanks for what you did, however you did it. So, Thank you." She gave another one of her smiles and I smiled back. I couldn't help but like this Jade.

We entered the classroom and I pulled out my web shooters. I had been upgrading them in Tech ever since we were given the choice to work on our own projects. Ned left our table and went into the back room of the lab.

"What are those?" Jade asked looking at me impressed. I felt extremely satisfied for some reason.

"I'm… er - not entirely sure what they're called yet." I said suddenly feeling annoyed that I couldn't tell her the truth. The satisfaction leaving as fast as it came. "They shoot an elastic material as strong as silk and as flexible as rubber. So, what have you been working on this week?"

"These." She said and pulled out a pair of goggles. I looked at them in confusion and she laughed. "They don't look like much but I've been adjusting the lenses so that they can switch between thermal vision, night vision, you name it. This knob here,' she gestured to a tiny knob the size of a pea, 'adjusts the zoom."

I stared at her in surprise. "Could I - er - try them?" I blushed furiously. _Damn it, Parker_.

Jade nodded and handed them to me. I put them on and gasped. The thermal vision wasn't like normal thermal vision. Everything was really sharp and crisp. You could still see the details of everything even though they were different colours. It was almost as if the goggles made everything just change colour.

I switched to night vision and that was just as clear. Most objects looked black, white or grey and sometimes a pale green. It was like looking at a black and white photograph.

"Are they any good?" Jade asked nervously.

I took them off and beamed. "Any good? Hardly. There're _amazing_!" I exclaimed happily. "How did you make them?"

"Oh, er - my father's really big in the tech industry. He taught me how to make some pretty cool gadgets. Although he generally sells his gadgets for really unfair prices and doesn't put a whole heap of effort into them. He's… well, let's just say he's more interested in making money than helping others." Jade looked away for a bit and then turned to me, her expression stern.

"These are meant to help authorities. I want to ask Dad if he could allow me to sell them to fire departments and paramedics. I still need to work on the zoom of course and I should probably make them look a little more fashionable, but-" She paused in thought.

"Look, you probably wouldn't understand, but having these to help the fire department to locate people in burning buildings or… or finding people trapped under large amounts of debris -" I dropped my screwdriver and it made a resounding clatter.

Memories of suffocating in total darkness, flooded back to me. I shuddered and turned back to Jade trying to muster a smile that felt more like a grimace. "Are you alright Peter?" She asked concerned.

"Y-Yeah, I'm f-fine." I took a deep breath. "Um, I just thought. If a building was burning and you were trying to locate a person inside, how would you do that?"

"Ah, yes. I'm still working on that. But - but you _do_ get what I'm saying right?" I nodded and then smiled.

"I never thought a simple tech lesson could get so deep." Jade chuckled a little and I felt a warm sense of triumph flood through me.

"Hey guys! Sorry I forgot I left my project in the back r-" Ned looked at us and sighed. "I need to be careful or I'm going to end up being a permanent third wheel." Jade and I laughed and Ned smiled a little.

* * *

**Date: 11 October, 2017**

**Time: 15:05**

**Location: Outside Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

Peter had been so pale. He looked terrified when I had mentioned being trapped under debris. Had he experienced that before now? _Did_ he actually understand what I was talking about? I sighed impatiently. I had only been here for three days and already there were so many things going on. Peter's strange disappearance, Ned acting so weird _during _that disappearance, the missing S.I. truck and this elusive vigilante I had seen no hide nor hair of.

"You okay? You seem quiet." Aurora asked. I shrugged and kept walking and thinking. In fact, I was thinking so much and so hard that I wasn't watching where I was going. The result? Me running into a tree.

"Ow! What the heck? Where did this tree come from?" I said loudly. Several people sniggered and Aurora looked like she was holding in a laugh.

"Well, in all fairness, the tree was here first." She then burst out laughing.

"Ha, ha, so funny." I walked around the tree and continued to the motel I was staying in. Aurora caught up with me and smiled, but it faltered when she saw my face.

"Okay, no seriously. What's wrong?" She looked me in the eye and I sighed. No point pretending I wasn't concerned."

"It's Peter." I started but Aurora raised her eyebrows and smiled. "No it's not like that. I want to know the real reason he was away." And I told her all about the conversation I overheard from Ned.

"So he wasn't sick? Well, then it's definitely got something to do with his leg." Aurora stated matter-of-factly.

"And why would it have anything to do with his leg may I ask?" I sighed. Rory stared at me in surprise.

"He's been limping on it all day. Surely you've noticed." Aurora rolled her eyes at me with a sceptical look.

"Yes I did notice." I replied stiffly. "This is where we part dear friend." I said in mock sadness. Aurora smiled and hugged me, but backed away almost immediately.

"I keep forgetting you don't like hugs. I'm allowed to right? Hug you that is. See you around Jade!" She waved and hurried to the motel she was staying in.

I sighed heavily as she walked off. What were Peter and Ned hiding? This was the only question that plagued me as I walked back to my Grandparents' apartment.

* * *

**Date: 11 October**

**Time: 11:05**

**Location: Hunter Tech**

**POV: Elizabeth 'Liz' Toomes**

I guess after almost a life of living in the same city as Tony Stark, lots of big businesses seem pathetic in comparison. But this place didn't need the Stark Industry shadow to make it look like a complete dump! Piles of old scrap metal and broken parts sat at the back of a rundown building, with faded blue walls, a scratched logo and cracked windows.

A thin man with black hair and brown eyes came out to greet us. He was very jittery and was looking nervously from side to side. "Mrs Toomes,' he bowed to Mum, why the bow? I don't know, 'and Miss Toomes,' he nodded in my direction,' such a pleasure it is to meet you at last."

Mum laughed and I narrowed my eyes, '_pleasure_?'. "I believe this is no more _pleasant_, for you, Robert, than it is for us." She taunted.

"For you, Toomes?" He said coldly but still a little nervous.

"Don't bother playing the innocent card with me. You'll think twice now before you put all your little… _hussles_ on a completely hackable document." Mum smirked and Mr Hunter growled menacingly.

"Yes, I do deeply regret it. You see, thanks to you, my daughter's moved to her Grandparents' place in New York. Frankly, I think she's rather ashamed of me. She'd be around the same age as your daughter here, maybe a bit younger." I stared at him in surprise. So he had a daughter? And she was forced to move away from her home city because of something stupid her father did… sounds familiar.

"Oh, she'll get over it. Liz here did." Mum gestured to me and I smiled coldly at him.

"Let's just say I'm still… _contemplating_ my relationship with Dad." I said and Mr Hunter grimaced.

"Mmm… yes, I heard what your father did. Stealing from Stark Industries. Not exactly a… _wise_ move." I flared up in anger as this man accused my Dad.

"Yes, well that's hardly better than stealing from innocent people!" I yelled hotly.

"Nobody's innocent m'dear. The sooner you learn that the better." I stopped short. He was right though, everyone I knew had made a mistake that cost them dearly. MJ, Ned… Peter. '_Especially Peter._' I thought angrily.

"Now, let us get back to business. Your wife is bringing the parts I assume?" Mum asked Mr Hunter hastily.

"Why, yes. I suppose I am." Said an unknown voice. I turned to see a woman, with light auburn hair, blue eyes and a defiant scowl, driving a truck toward us with large piles of metal and wires.

"Mum,' I whispered, 'this all looks pretty ordinary. Why couldn't we get this in New York?"

"Because it's made out of vibranium." She whispered back. I stopped in surprise. How had these people gotten hold of vibranium?

Just at that moment a truck pulled up just in front of us. It was completely black and shiny, the number plate looked a little worse for wear and had the letters and number, 1NOLAT. I hadn't a clue what that was supposed to be. Clearly these guys had gone through too much effort to change the number plate.

A man jumped out of a car and I recognised him as Herman Shultz, a thug that worked for Dad, otherwise known as 'The Shocker'.

"The truck is ready Mrs Toomes." He grunted.

"Where's Peter?" I asked without thinking. Shultz looked at me suspiciously.

"We don't know. Nobody's spotted Spider-Man for a while, but we're keeping an ear out." He added hastily, as I gave him a look that could kill. As much as I hated Peter for what he did, I didn't want him dead… not yet, anyway.

"Mrs Hunter, could you please load those parts into the truck and then you can go. Herman go get your men to supervise her. Make sure she does it _right_." Mum ordered. I had never seen her so bossy and harsh. It was a really rude awakening to my Mother's true nature.

I looked at Mum and asked. "After this… what now?"

"I believe you got the suit Herman?" Mum asked Shultz expectantly.

"Nearly got caught… but yes we managed to snag it." He replied triumphantly.

"Good. You're going to fix up that suit with these parts Liz and then your father will be out of prison in no time." Mum smiled at me proudly.

"Um, yes, about that." Mum turned sharply to Shultz who looked a little nervous. "I may, or may not have… most likely _may_ have mentioned Adrian once or twice during my confrontation with the kid." He began to fiddle a little bit and couldn't look Mum in the face.

"You see… if he did survive - which I'm sure he did, he'll most likely have a concussion. Which will hopefully make him forget a few things but he might… very small chance that he will… but he might -"

"Remember that Adrian was behind the attack and alert authorities to tighten his security." Mum finished her nostril flaring and her mouth thin.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE FLIPPIN HECK MADE YOU THINK THAT MENTIONING ADRIAN WAS A GOOD IDEA? YOU'VE PROBABLY RUINED THE WHOLE PLAN! IDIOT!" Mum screamed and Shultz looked terrified.

"Liz you better come up with something _amazing_ to get past the heightened security and maybe I'll forgive this incompetent ass hole!" She seethed and stormed into the truck.

I looked at Shultz apologetically and turned to follow her. Mrs Hunter walked past us, still with a defiant scowl, obviously just finished loading the parts into the truck.

I got into the back where the rest of the men were and my jaw dropped.

Standing before me was a beautiful, albeit incomplete suit. It was a black, skin tight, onesie, laced with what was clearly steel wool. The boots were knee height and slender, yet still had really thick soles. There were makeshift wings that needed completion but the current parts were made out of vibranium. The helmet had a breathing mask that was line with, what looked like, vibranium. The rest of the helmet was once again, made out of vibranium and there were was a red glow emanating from the eye holes.

As I went forward to inspect it closely, I saw a note written in my Dad's tiny scrawl, 'The Vulture's Talon' . I chuckled at the name. So the suit was named Talon, it had a nice ring to it.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mum enter the truck. "So? What do you think?" She asked.

"I think it's wonderful." I replied.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger. **

**Thanks to Joeman11, SidRose05, pushtrak1, razingen and HyperSonicLugiaNinja for favouriting and following! You guys are amazing and I'm sorry it took me this long to give you amazing people a shoutout!**

**Okay so next chapter! Jade is going to meet a certain vigilante... and I think I'll leave it at that! Please fav, follow and review! They really make my day and motivate me to continue my writing!**

**Until next time!**

**SkyD12 Out!**


	6. Officially Meeting Spider-Man

**Chapter Six: Officially Meeting Spider-Man**

* * *

**Date: 13 October, 2017**

**Time: 12:00**

**Location Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

"So, you got detention. You screwed up. You know what you did was wrong, the question is, how are you gonna make things right?"

I gave the screen a blank eyed look. This was literally the most boring thing I had ever seen, despite the fact that Captain freaking America was giving me a pep talk. I'm pretty sure he's still a war criminal though, so... this is all kinda ironic. Also, come on, you can tell the Captain clearly doesn't want to be there.

"Bored?" My head whipped around my shoulder and my eyebrows shot up.

"Why on earth are you here?" I asked MJ.

"Thought you might need the company." She shrugged and pulled out a sketchbook.

"What are you doing?"

"Sketching." MJ replied.

"Sketching...?"

"People." She said flippantly. My eyebrows raised even further.

"Um... why?" I asked in confusion.

"I like to draw people in crisis."

"O-kay." I replied slightly creeped out. To be fair, I should probably have expected this from MJ. I'd known her for about four days, that's not a long time to know someone, but it was enough to get a grasp on MJ's - er - interesting personality.

I went to go sip some water from my water bottle. I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten at all because the stupid Physics teacher had put me in detention for lunch. I mean seriously, I had a very valid reason for not doing my Physics homework! But could I tell the teacher I was stalking Peter and Ned all afternoon to figure out what they were up to? Of course not!

"Mr Parker, please take a seat. You can spend the remainder of recess here." Mr Harrington guided a rather bruised looking Peter to a seat beside me and left.

"Why you here, bozo?" MJ asked loudly, receiving a glare from Ms Warren who had been eyeing her for quite some time. Clearly MJ wasn't actually allowed to be here.

"Flash." Peter huffed and slumped down in his seat. I gritted my teeth. Flash was becoming more of an annoyance than a bully to be honest. I could handle him fine... I just hated how he was constantly there, trying and failing to make me, MJ and Rory feel miserable.

"We'll,' I paused to glance at Ms Warren who gave me a stern glare. I turned back to Peter, lowering my voice, 'we'll get him back... somehow."

Suddenly, Peter's eyes lit up. I gave him a questioning look. "I've got an idea. I-I know s-someone who could possibly help us." MJ's gaze hardened and I just looked confused.

"W-Who did you have in mind?" I asked apprehensively.

"J-just a friend of mine." Peter shrugged, but his hands were fidgeting with his pen and he wasn't quite meeting my gaze.

"Peter. Who-"

Ring Ring Ring.

"Well I gotta go, bye!" Peter grabbed his bag and rushed out of the room before I could finish.

"Dang it." I muttered.

"What?" MJ asked, gazing after Peter.

"If only Rory was here. I would finally be able to prove Peter's hiding something." MJ looked at me in exasperation.

"Maybe if you just listened to me, I might be able to help you."

"If you bring up the, 'Peter-is-a-superhero' theory again, I'll hit you." I replied nonchalantly, as we walked out of the classroom.

"You really don't watch the news do you? If you did, you'd believe me. Seriously, how do you not know! Spider-Man exists! Do you really think me of all people would make something like that up?" I just gave her a deadpan look. MJ sighed.

"You'll realise eventually. Anyway, how are we gonna get Flash back? It can't be just a cliche' prank, it needs to..." We both came to an abrupt stop and stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of us.

Books, pencils and all this other stationary was hanging from the ceiling, by near invisible strings... they almost looked like webs. After closer inspection, I realised it was all of Flash's school supplies. He was trying to pull them off the ceiling, but no matter how hard he tugged, the string was not giving way.

"This good enough for you?" I whispered to MJ. She chuckled, and Flash's eyes snapped onto hers. He gave her a very weak death glare.

"Something wrong Flash?" She asked. He let out a growl of annoyance.

"I bet you did this! Both of you!"

"Us?" I asked in mock-shock. "We have no idea how this got here, let alone how to make this stringy substance. Even if we did, why would we ever want to prank you, Flash?"

"I'll get you back for this!" He yelled.

"I'm sure you will!" I called back as we passed him.

* * *

**Date: 13 October, 2017**

**Time: 12:20**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

"This is awesome, dude." Ned laughed as we sat in the Spanish classroom.

"I was almost caught, but it was so worth it." I smiled. As soon as I had secured the webs to the roof, Coach Wilson had walked out of a classroom and I only wasn't seen because I had been in the corner of the ceiling. He had noticed the hanging books and run off to go find Flash, if he had turned around, I would've been screwed.

"His face though. Aw man. I wish you had hid a camera!" I gave a Ned a knowing look and he gasped.

"You did! Oh my god, Peter. Yes!" Ned gave another chuckle and tried not to smile so big, because students were finally arriving to class.

"How did you manage to get into his locker though?" Ned whispered.

"Super strength." I shrugged smiling.

"Parker!" I turned my head around frantically to find MJ staring at me with her hands on her hips.

"Do you know, what happened out in the hall?" She asked sternly. I was surprised Jade and her friend weren't with her. They probably had a different class.

"W-What are you-"

"Don't play dumb. How did you do it?" I was now panicking. MJ could read people like a book, and I knew she already suspected me to be Spider-Man... she just has that air around her that makes you think she knows all your secrets. If I didn't play this smooth...

"I-I-" I was speechless. I couldn't say how I did it and there was no point denying it now. 'Real smooth, Parker' I thought.

"Miss Jones, please take your seat." Our Spanish teacher marched up to MJ and gave her an expectant look. MJ glared at us one more time and then turned to take her seat.

I breathed a sigh of relief and exchanged a glance with Ned, clearly we were going to have to avoid MJ for a little while. At least until she wasn't so determined to find out how we, and by 'we' I mean how I, pranked Flash.

Time Skip to after school...

"Hey Peter!" I spun around and saw Jade running up to me, her friend right at her heels. She looked elated.

"Do you know what happened to Flash?" I grinned in satisfaction at her smug expression.

"Yeah. I was there when he found his stuff like that..." I didn't know if I should tell her it was me who did it or not. I mean, she wasn't as suspicious as MJ (at least I hope she wasn't), but I didn't really have a cover story for this. I did it so fast, I couldn't just say I used a ladder. And there would be the question of the webbing too.

"I wonder who did it?" I asked flippantly. Ned looked at me surprised, but then he looked back at Jade, realising he could give me away.

Jade's eyebrows shot up. "You mean it wasn't you?" She asked in amazement.

"Nope. Not a clue who it is." I shrugged, but my voice was about an octave higher and I was fidgeting and god damn it, I couldn't look her in the face.

"Whoever did it, must have been pretty fast." I added. It was at that precise moment, that MJ walked past. Crap. She turned toward Ned and I, a searching glare on her face. She stalked up to us and when Jade and her friend noticed her, she gave them a brief smile, before turning on me.

"So, Parker, you have no clue do you? Not an ounce of knowledge to why literal silk was holding up Flash's stuff?" I had to take a few steadying breaths to make sure I didn't crack under her glare. I narrowed my eyes.

"I-If I didn't kn-know better, I'd say you're defending Flash." MJ gave me one last glare and without another word, stormed off.

"What was that all about?" Jade asked in confusion. Her friend... Aurora, I needed to remember that, gave me a questioning look, but didn't say anything.

"Not a clue." I replied trying to sound confused.

"I'll go talk to her." Jade gestured to her friend and the two ran off to find MJ.

As I watched the two run off, Ned turned to me with a concerned expression. "Peter, MJ's onto you. Maybe... Maybe you should tell her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because she'll most likely tell those two,' I nodded at Jade and Aurora, 'they're nice Ned, but we've only known them for a week. We don't know if they'll blab or not." Ned nodded and then sighed.

"It just would be nice to have someone else know... you know?" Ned asked meekly. I stiffened at the thought of other people knowing what... who I was.

"Ned, you know I don't keep this a secret because I want to. If the villains found my identity they-"

"-could end up fighting you on the back of an invisible jet?" Ned finished. I chuckled a little.

Suddenly, I felt something tug at my memory. My head gave a strong throb and I felt myself sway slightly. Groaning, I clutched my head, trying to remember something... something important.

"Peter? Dude, you okay?" I opened my eyes, disappointed that they memory was gone. Ned was staring at me in concern.

"Y-Yeah, fine. Just thought I remembered something about the... ah never mind." I gave Ned a reassuring smile, though he didn't look so convinced. "I should probably head out on patrol. I haven't been for ages. See ya later, dude!"

I could tell Ned was about to say something, but before he could say anything I ran off to my locker, grabbed my homework and my bag and sprinted down the hallway. After apologising to someone I had accidentally bumped into in my hurry, I ran out of school and took off down the street. Shoving my homework into my bag, I quickly checked around to make sure no one was watching and jumped over the school fence.

I ran to the nearest ally and got into my Spider-Man suit. Man, it felt good to be back. (To be fair, I was only 'gone' for two days). I shot a web to the nearest building and patrolled the city for a short 10, maybe 15 minutes. Nothing really happened, just a couple of petty thefts.

Time began to drag on. I tried practising a couple of stunts, flipping off buildings, tightrope walking. I was beginning to think that maybe I could go home and get started on my Math assignment.

It was at that moment that I heard a scream and it sounded a little familiar.

* * *

**Date: 13 October, 2017**

**Time: 15:05**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

"Come on! We need to hurry up, she takes the bus home doesn't she?" I called back over my shoulder to Rory, as I ran through the halls to find MJ.

"MJ wait!" I yelled as I saw her with her bag walking out of school. To my relief, she stopped and turned to face Rory and me.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked in concern. I gave MJ a a firm look, telling her I was not going to easily drop this.

"What's wrong is that Peter did pull the prank on Flash and is now lying about it!" MJ huffed out angrily. "This just proves he's Spider-Man! The books were held up by silk for crying out loud!"

I just gave Rory an exasperated look. "You guys don't believe me... of course you don't. Why would I expect anything more from you This is why I don't have friends!" MJ stormed off, leaving me and Rory staring back in shock.

"Well that went-" I was suddenly thrown forward and hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Sorry!" The person who had knocked me called back. I looked up, and to my surprise, saw Peter sprinting down the street.

"Rude." Rory muttered, as she helped me up. "He didn't even check if you were okay!" I wasn't really paying attention, I was more focused on where Pete was going.

"I'm going to follow him." I stated bluntly and began to break into a run.

"What! Why?"

"Well... he lied to us! MJ said he pranked Flash, I at least believe her on that point! To be fair, I really don't care who did it, as long as someone did do it, but still!" 'That and I want to find out what he's hiding' I added mentally.

"What about your stuff?" Rory called out.

"Could you get it for me? Thanks!" I called back, ignoring her pointed remark of 'I don't know your locker code!' and kept running.

Following Peter wasn't exactly difficult. He parted the crowds pretty easily at his speed, so it gave me a clear path to follow. I slowed to a jog as I realised sprinting after him probably wasn't the best option. I was following him, not confronting him... yet. It was just now I realised how fit Peter was... wait, that didn't add up. Peter was always getting teased about how he couldn't join sports teams and was a terrible runner! How come he had been pretending all this time?

Suddenly, Peter gave a sharp turn into an ally. 'What's he doing in an ally?' As I was about to turn to follow him, I felt a strong, firm hand squeeze my shoulder. I froze in slight fear... emphasis on slight.

"Now where do you think your going beautiful?" croaked a gravelly voice in my ear. 'S***.' I thought. I felt the hand on my shoulder snake loosely around my neck, so now I looked like his girlfriend or something. Smart, but no good in any way whatsoever. I was about to turn around and kick this guy so hard he would never have kids, until I felt something hard and metal press into my back. 'F***.'

"Let's go somewhere private shall we?" I didn't reply. I didn't even move... until the guy shoved me forward. We began to walk down the street and went straight past the ally Peter had been in, emphasis on had. It was now empty. Thoughts began to race through my head, mainly involving me dying or worse. I wanted to scream out to the ignorant idiots walking by. The guy who had me had to be at least over 25. Surely someone wouldn't think we were lovers or something, despite the current position we were in.

At last, I had enough courage to ask one whispered question, "Where are we going?" I felt the gun press further into my back. 'I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead. Why did you ask a question? You idiot!' But no bullet was shot. If I didn't die from a bullet going through my heart, I would die from cardiac arrest, I had never been more terrified.

"We're going where no friendly neighbourhood heroes can stop us... if you know what I mean." He whispered in my ear. His breath smelt stale and there was definitely a strong waft of alcohol. Trying not to cough and in turn, throw up, I began to try and form an escape plan. We were getting further and further away from the busier streets of New York and into more... shady territory.

All of a sudden, a yell erupted from the inside of a shop. A man, wearing a black beanie, dark navy denim jeans and a black hoodie, was flung out of the store. And when I say flung, I mean actually, legitimately flung. My captor stood stock still and I felt the pressure of the gun on my back lift. Without hesitation, I ran for it.

Maybe if I had waited, I would've seen a guy in a red and blue suit emerge from the store and web up the thief.

I heard the guy yell at me, but I didn't stop. My run became a sprint. I didn't care which way I went, as long as I was getting away from that creep.

Big mistake.

As I was beginning to grow tired, I turned a corner, straight into a dead end. I came to a stop and spun around to get out, but a shadow was blocking the entrance, or should I say exit? In fact, three shadow's were blocking the exit.

Three guys, two were dressed in a black hoodie, black runners and jeans, the other was wearing a grey shirt, a leather jacket, black boots and navy jeans. He was probably the guy that had grabbed me before. Each of them was holding a gun straight at me and each of them were very large (and not because of fat). I began to take tentative and slow steps backwards. Suddenly very conscious of how tight this alleyway was.

"Now, now. No need to run, beautiful. We just want to have some fun." 'Sure you do' I couldn't help but think sarcastically. My heart was beating frantically in my chest... what could I do? If I ran, I'd be dead in two seconds flat. If I just didn't do anything, I really didn't want to think about what would happen. If I screamed for help, actually...

I took a deep breath, hoping I wasn't going to die (because I probably was) and screamed.

To my surprise, I wasn't dead. That's a good sign.

But clearly it wasn't because now the thugs in front of me were just laughing their heads off. I frowned. That was not a good sign.

"Y-You, you think that m-merely... screaming would s-save you?" The main guy scoffed. "We're in the most crime ridden part of New York. No one's going to help you out here!"

"Oh, I dunno. I heard her pretty good." A voice from above quipped. I frowned as the thugs' faces paled.

Suddenly, one of the thug's guns was pulled out of their hands. The gun swung back and knocked the same criminal in his head. He was too slow to dodge the gun and was knocked to the ground, unconscious. The other two pointed their guns up to whatever had just attacked the guy. This was my chance. I took two steps forward, but then the guy on the right pointed his gun at me.

"Don't even think ab-" Before the dude could finish his sentence, he was flung at the wall and stuck there by... webs? Okay, this was getting creepy.

"You know what? I'm bored of this approach." The voice said, and suddenly, a guy in a red and blue suit, with black markings and white eyes jumped down in front of me and kicked the remaining thug in the head. He had a black spider symbol on his chest and a red one on his back.

The spider-guy... wait... this was Spider-Man wasn't it? Spider-Man, flipped over the thug's head before he could retaliate and punched him in the back, slid under his legs and kicked his now exposed stomach. The dude was thrown onto the path outside the ally. I heard a nasty crack and winced. That oughta hurt.

Despite this, the thug got up again and ran at Spider-Man and fired his gun about three times. Each bullet missed the intended target, but as I was standing behind the intended target...

I dropped to the ground to dodge my incoming doom, but not before one of the bullets grazed (and by grazed I mean cut) by arm. Leaving quite a large wound. Hissing in pain, I clutched my arm and tried to move as far away from the fight as possible.

"You ruined my prize, Spider!" The thug shouted.

"Women aren't objects, dude. Didn't your parents teach you anything? Also, you were the one who fired the gun, not me." Spidey quipped. He flipped over the man's head, but the criminal was ready. He spun around to punch Spidey, but somehow the hero had anticipated this and caught the punch and threw it back into his enemy's face. While the thug was distracted with his pain, Spidey grabbed the dude's gun, kicked him at the wall and webbed him there.

"Forget you had this did you?" Spider-Man teased, holding up the gun. The thug growled. "I'll take that as a frustrated, yes." I smiled a little at Spidey's charisma.

The hero turned to see me huddled near the wall of the ally and suddenly I felt very embarrassed and very weak. I should've tried to help, not just sitting here playing the damsel in distress.

"You okay?" He asked as he came over.

"Y-Yeah. Th-Thanks for... all that." I gestured to the three defeated creeps. I was trembling slightly, but forced myself to stop. I couldn't look weak, no way.

"No problem! I handle stuff like this all the time." He stated proudly.

"I figured." I replied, smiling at his immaturity. He had to be young, probably around my age. His voice was slightly muffled by the mask, but it did sound kind of familiar.

"Anyway, I better get you home."

"What? No, that's fine. I don't need-"

"You're injured and you're not exactly safe in this part of the city. I'm taking you home." He said firmly.

"Thanks. Um... could you drop me off near school actually? I go to Midtown." I explained. He nodded and picked me up bridal style (Oh gosh) and then jumped up onto the next building.

"S***." I muttered under my breath, unprepared for the sudden movement.

"Sorry, I probably should've warned you." He replied meekly.

"Ya think?" I sassed.

Without another word, he began to leap from building to building, until we were back at Midtown. He put me down further down the street.

"See ya Spidey!" I called back. He shot a web at a building to leave.

"See ya J-, ah, yeah, see ya!" He stuttered. I frowned.

"Wait, what did you say?" I called back, as I turned arou-

WHAM!

I hit my head against the trunk of tree... the same darned tree that I had hit the other day. Suddenly remembering that Spidey could still be watching, I called out over my shoulder, "I meant to do that!"

But then I realised he was gone... and about ten different people were looking at me, smirking.

"Jade! There you are!" Rory called out. She was carrying my bag, with all my homework sticking out... Wait.

"How did you get my stuff out of my locker?" I asked suspiciously.

"Corrosive liquid." She replied bluntly.

"What!"

"Don't worry I replaced the lock. Mr Harrington says chemistry spills happen a lot." She winked at me, but then caught sight of my arm, "Hey! What happened to your arm!" She yelled frantically.

"Shh!" I put a finger to her mouth. "I just had a run in with Spider-Man."

* * *

**Date: 13 October, 2017**

**Time: 20:32**

**Location: Oregon (exact location is Unknown)**

**POV: Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes**

"How much longer, sweetie?"

"Not much. I just need to make a few more tweaks, but I'm going to need more vibranium."

"I'll go ask Mrs Hunter."

"And by ask you mean...?"

"Kindly extort."

I smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my amazing readers!**

**Yeah so this last bit was short but do not worry! There is a method to my madness! Anyway I've decided on updating every fortnight, because I've sacrificed a lot of homework time to get this done... forgive me, please.**

**Thanks to:**

**Turner1999, Thorn235, Nightingale7777, ****Dracoxeatingxbluexcookies, HyperSonicLuigiNinja, ****SidRose05, Joeman11****, razingen and pushtrak1 for favouriting and following. You guys are amazing!**

**Also thank you to the Guest who reviewed, you are awesome!**

**So, yeah, I'll try and get that next chapter up in two weeks! **

**Until next time!**

**SkyD12 Out!**


	7. Prank War Part 1

**A/N: I know I said it would only be a fortnight, but stuff came up so… just a week longer? That okay with you lot? Good, because I can't change that.**

**Anyway, I'm excited for you readers to read this one! I really enjoyed writing it and shoutout #1robinhood (an author on Wattpad, go check her stories out they're amazing!) for giving me plenty of ideas and helping me get this one off the drawing board.**

**IMPORTANT: A wonderful guest has pointed out to me that this is an Avengers and Spider-Man crossover but there isn't much Avengers in it. It's now just occurred to me that the Avengers don't come in until **_**much**_ **later, so thus I will be moving this story to the Spider-Man category. Thank you to that Guest, because everything you suggested will come… just… later!**

**So, without further ado, Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Prank War (Part 1)**

* * *

**Date: 16 October, 2017**

**Time: 8:57**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

I groggily trudged down the hallway, trying to blink the sleep from my eyes. I had stayed up all night last night on my roof, trying to spot Spider-Man. And no, I wasn't obsessed or anything… just, after meeting him… I couldn't help but think MJ's theory wasn't too wacky after all. If Peter _had_ been the one to prank Flash, then how did he get that silk stuff? And we had seen him just before we left for our next class, so he would have had to do it extremely quickly. Pretty sure enhanced speed could help with that.

Aurora was still hesitant, but while we were walking home from Starbucks, the both of us had spotted Spider-Man swinging around the skyscrapers and buildings towering above us. I had given Rory an '_I told you so_' look and we continued to discuss MJ's theory for the wonderful span of about ten minutes. I then spent the rest of my glorious first weekend in New York researching about the web-slinger and everything that the public knew about him… which was next to nothing.

Well, I was paying the price for my slight obsession now. I entered the Physics classroom, dreading the lesson. Physics was my least favourite class, not because of the work, it was the teacher. Apparently, me being late on my first day _had_ left an impression on Ms Warren. I had found out last week she didn't like me at all. I think the big reason for that was that I could not pay attention to anything she was saying and still answer the questions correctly when she picked on me.

Slumping into my seat, I put my bag on the table and began to use it as a pillow. I shut my eyes for a few blissful seconds before I felt a presence beside me.

"Didn't sleep much loser?" MJ asked bluntly. Right, she was still angry with me. I probably should have tried to fix all that up ages ago, but it had slipped my mind.

"No." I merely replied, not really in the mood to explain anything.

MJ sighed. "What time did you go to bed last night?"

"The ungodly hour of 2:59am." I mumbled.

"Dare I ask why?" MJ asked in a bored voice.

"Was looking for Spider-Man." There was an awkward silence, that even in my sleep-deprived state, I could feel.

"You… _what_?" I moaned and opened my eyes to look at MJ's expectant face.

"Bunch of guys tried to do _you-know-what_ and Spidey jumped in." I expected MJ to slap me and tell me '_I told you so!_' or continue to be angry with me. Instead her face split into a grin.

"I was wondering why your arm was bandaged. Wait, so you were Pete's damsel in distress were you?" I narrowed my eyes and felt another pang of guilt. Rubbing my bandaged wound, I averted my gaze to where Pete and Ned had sat down on the opposite side of the room. I felt so awful I had done nothing. I could have at least thrown in a punch or _something_! My wound hardly hurt anymore, sometimes I even forgot it existed! (**A/N: Like the author might accidentally do.**)

"No. I was handling the guys just fine when he arrived." It was a complete lie, but I made sure to look MJ right in the eye, I kept my fingers still and kept myself calm. MJ was a master at reading people and I knew if she picked up even a hint of un-comfortableness, I would be busted.

"Handling them as in..." MJ smirked and my eyes widened.

"No! Why on _Earth _would you say that?" I slapped MJ hard on the arm. She just laughed and shook her head. '_I really need to get better friends_.' I thought.

My good mood was immediately ruined when both Ms Warren and Flash walked into the classroom, the former as stone-faced as ever, the latter… unnervingly elated.

"What's up with Flash?" I asked MJ in a whisper.

"Miss Hunter! No talking!" Ms Warren snapped. I rolled my eyes when she turned her back to me. Plenty of other people were whispering, why pick on me?

"No idea. Also, somebody's in a bad mood." MJ whispered back.

"Miss Jones! Be quiet!" The Physics teacher glared daggers at MJ, who gave the teacher a look of pure innocence.

"Who? Me or Ms Storm Cloud?" I whisper shouted at MJ. It was hard to keep the smile off my face when Ms Warren turned to look at me. I gave her a look of confusion and she just went back to writing on the board.

"Now class, please get out your books and copy down these notes on vibranium and its properties." There were a few groans that echoed around the classroom, but eventually everyone complied.

As I took out my notebook, I couldn't help but feel it was slightly damp and was it just me… or did the cover look more… _red_ than usual. Suspiciously I opened it and gave a little yelp of shock. Every single one of my pages, was a shade of shocking, bright, hot pink.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the colour. I was _not_ a fan of pink. Trying not to gag at how obnoxiously _bright_ it was, I looked over at MJ and gestured to my pages. When she spotted the pink, her eyebrows shot up and her mouth opened in a perfect little 'o'.

Starting to get extremely angry, I flicked through my perfect notes and saw to my shock and horror, all the black ink had smudged and become illegible. I took a deep breath to calm my emotions and went to go get my spare notebook.

But when I opened it, it too, was the same stupid shade of pink. I let out a growl of anger, though I wanted to scream. '_How the hell did this happen?_' I thought furiously. Suddenly, I heard a snicker behind me and whipped around to see Flash trying to smother his laughter.

"How dare-"

"Miss Hunter! Did I give you permission to talk?" Ms Warren glared daggers at me, but I didn't care.

"But Fl-"

"I don't want to hear it, Hunter! You will sit there and take notes or I will give you an _entire _week of detentions." I fell silent, not wanting to push Ms Warren's bad mood any further. Besides, there were other ways to get Flash back.

After class, I caught up with Peter, Ned and Aurora. I waved goodbye to MJ as she went to another class and began to explain to the others what happened.

"That little-" Peter began, but I cut him off before he could say something he might regret.

"Pete, don't finish that sentence. I know, what he did was so stupid, but the important thing is, how do we get him back?" Rory looked at me and gave me a smug smile. Peter and Ned stared at the two of us more than a little confused.

"Um… we tell a teacher?" Ned replied simply. I shook my head in mock-disappointment.

"No, we prank him back!" I exclaimed. Peter's eyes lit up with excitement, but Ned narrowed his eyes.

"But… won't he try to prank us back, too?" I face palmed and Peter rolled his eyes. Rory on the other hand, let out a small giggle. I turned to her with raised eyebrows and she went bright red.

"Yes, he will that's the _point_." Ned still looked confused. I wanted to scream in frustration.

"Dude! We're starting a prank war!" Peter supplied and I gave him a grateful look. He returned the look with a smile and we both turned to see Ned, as comprehension dawned on his face.

"What ideas did you have in mind?" He asked excitedly. I smirked and gave Flash a dangerous look as he walked off to his next class.

"Many. Just tell me one thing. Do you know what Flash's last lesson is today?"

* * *

**Date: 16 October, 2017**

**Time: 14:55**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

I couldn't hold in my excitement. This Spanish lesson could _not_ end any faster. I kept glancing at Flash who was sitting directly in front of me. '_Poor unsuspecting idiot_.' I thought evilly. I exchanged a look with Jade, who was sitting right next to me. I knew she was just as excited as I was, but she didn't show it.

Aurora, who was sitting behind us (for reasons to be explained), wasn't smiling but she was fidgeting so much it was rather obvious she was _very_ nervous and _very _excited.

Ned, on the other hand, had a wide grin on his face and kept bouncing his leg impatiently. I noticed he hadn't actually written _any_ notes down and rolled my eyes. He actually _had_ paper to write on. Turns out Flash had dyed every one of Jade's books pink and she was now using a couple pages out of my own. It still beats me how Flash managed to get into Jade's locker, but Aurora had sheepishly admitted she had taken a while to replace Jade's lock… after she dissolved it?

Jade still wouldn't tell me that story. I'm pretty sure it was linked to her injured arm and the reason she had been taken by those guys. But every time I brought it up she went bright red and would shrug me off. Anyway, Jade and I presumed while Aurora was replacing the lock, Flash had pulled the prank.

And speaking of pranks…

_Ring Ring Ring_.

Immediately, Jade's bored expression split into a mischievous smile. She glanced at me, Aurora and Ned and we all nodded.

Jade got up to leave and I quickly kicked her chair, _hard_. It toppled over at lightning speed and shattered on impact. Everyone turned from where they were standing to stare at Jade who pretended to look shocked and on the verge of tears. They began to gather around our table to try to see what had broken, while the teacher tried to keep everyone calm.

"It's okay, Miss Hunter. You can go, I'll get someone to fix this up." The teacher smiled at her kindly and Jade nodded trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

"Wow Hunter. Can't even stand up without breaking something? You really are a walking catastrophe." Flash mocked and smirked.

"Welp. See you losers later." He walked up to the door and grabbed the door knob. Ned and I exchanged an excited glance and Aurora brought out her phone, where she now had a clear view of Flash. He turned the knob and Jade, Ned and me quickly stood up to part the crowd.

As Flash stepped through the doorway, clear, glittery, gooey liquid poured all over his head. A broad grin stretched across my face as I noticed the extremely _fine_ glitter soaked up in the glue.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Get it off me!" Flash began to yelp. The class broke into fits of giggles. Jade, Aurora, Ned and I got up and walked out of the classroom.

Jade turned back to Flash and gave him a smug smile. "You know Flash? I think the glitter suits you. The very _fine_ glitter that will take a very _very_ long time to get out." She turned on her heel and stalked down the hall to the locker.

I laughed at Flash's gobsmacked face and Ned and I high-fived. Aurora reached up above the doorway to untie the bucket and gave Flash a fake sweet smile as she too made her way down the hall. I followed her, Ned beside me and it was only once we got to our lockers that the four of us all burst out laughing.

"Did you see his face?"

"He was so shocked!"

"Can't wait to see him come to school tomorrow!"

"Did you make sure you deleted the security footage?" Jade asked Ned after she regained herself.

"Yep. No one will know it was us!"

"Good. And the bucket?" Jade turned to Aurora who was holding the evidence toward our prank right in the open.

"Will cease to exist in less than a minute." And with that, the girl ran off to who knows where.

"Okay, what did I miss?" A voice asked. I spun around to see MJ and stiffened. She didn't even glance at me, instead her eyes turned to Jade expectantly.

"Just pranked Flash. Glitter glue, watered down to make it more like glitter slime and a bucket above the doorway." Jade explained, still grinning. MJ stared at us for a moment and then burst out into insane laughter.

"Please tell me you caught it on video!" She gasped. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, Aurora recorded it!" I frowned when MJ merely gave me a brief nod of acknowledgment.

"I'll send the video to you tonight." Jade replied, but she was no longer smiling. She was giving MJ a look that clearly said, '_What gives?_' MJ merely shrugged and walked past me, almost as if I wasn't there.

"Oh, by the way. You four will need to watch your backs. You've given Flash an entire afternoon to plan his revenge." MJ stated before leaving.

Ned gave me a look of confusion and gestured to her. I narrowed my eyes and walked off. I didn't understand why she was so sour about me lying… couldn't she see that it was to protect my identity. There was no point trying to hide who I was from her, but maybe I could still save Jade and Aurora from knowing the truth. But how? If they believed MJ then there was no way… unless…

* * *

**Date: 16 October, 2017**

**Time: 16:09**

**Location: Delmar's Deli-Grocery, Queens**

**POV: Michelle Jones**

"Thanks Mr Delmar. See you later." I walked out of the shop and began to walk home. I shouldn't have gotten annoyed at Peter, but if it there was one thing I hated, it was lying. Which was a bit hypocritical as I did it, like, half the time.

It was as I was about to turn the corner to get to my apartment, that I felt a sharp tug on my jacket and was flung high up into the air. Letting out an involuntary scream, I shut my eyes in fear before I felt something… or some_one_ catch me.

"MJ, it's okay. It's me." I opened my eyes to see Spider-Man holding me bridal style, on top of my apartment building.

I pushed away from him and fell on the concrete roof. "What the _hell_ do you think your doing!" I yelled at him.

"I just needed to ask a favor."

"No! I don't want to hear it! You could have asked me _any other way_!" I yelled a little hysterically.

"MJ, calm down. Seriously you're worse than Jade." I stilled as he mentioned my friend's name. I tried to take a few deep breaths.

"Okay. What do you need?" The hero turned back to me and he removed his mask.

"Please, I need you to convince Jade and Aurora I'm not Spider-Man." I raised my eyebrows and sighed.

"It'll be hard now that they've met you, or Jade has anyway. I've already tried to convince them that you _are _Spider-Man…" I trailed off and Peter's eyes widened in fear.

"What! No! They can't know MJ!"

"Why not? It's not like they'll blab. Ned's probably in more danger of revealing your identity than them." I shrugged but Peter held his head, shaking it in panic.

"You don't understand! The people that know, you, May, Tony, Ned… are in _so_ much danger! Vulture knows who I am, if he escapes prison, than he'll go for you guys. He'll try to extract information from you! I don't tell people to protect them from this part of my life!" He finished his short rant and I stared, wide-eyed, before sighing.

"I'll see what I can do. But… you being friends with them, Pete, they're going to have to know sooner or later." He gave a grateful look and nodded in understanding.

"Preferably, later rather than sooner." He pulled on his mask and swung off. I sighed and made my way to the fire exit, so I could enter the apartment building.

"I don't know Pete. The sooner you tell them, the better it will be for everybody."

* * *

**Date: 17 October, 2017**

**Time: 8:01**

**Location: Jade's Apartment**

**POV: Jade Artemis Hunter**

"Jade, your parents are coming to New York." Grandma stated simply. I almost dropped my bag in shock.

"_What?_" I whispered, barely able to make a noise. Grandma looked at me and smiled gently.

"They're moving to New York. They're buying an apartment a floor above us. Apparently business isn't going so well. Your mother's gotten a new job at the publisher's as an editor." I gave a shaky smile. Mum had always wanted to become an editor.

"And… Dad?"

Grandma's face fell and she exchanged a glance with Grandpa who had just walked into the room. His eyes widened and he sighed.

"Your Father currently isn't planning on continuing Hunter Tech. He's… um... trying to settle a few _disputes_ with some people and will then become unemployed. But he's wanting to get a job at Stark Industries as a lab technician." I nodded silently then gave my grandparents a small smile.

"Thanks. I-er look forward to that." Without another word, I picked up my bag and left.

As I was walking down the street, Rory came up to me with a concerned expression. She didn't even bother to ask what was wrong, she just gave me a hug and that's all. I honestly didn't know how I felt. On one hand, my parents coming back would be great. It meant the whole blackmailing dilemma would have passed and we could start functioning as a normal family again. On the other, my Mum, who I was closest with, was getting a full-time job, meaning I would be spending more time with Dad, who I was still furious with.

We walked into school and MJ ran up to the two of us. She looked like she was about to say something, but then she saw my face and fell silent. She glanced at Rory and gave her a questioning look. I was thankful Rory just shook her head and together, the three of us walked to our lockers.

Their silent support was really all I needed. I didn't want to talk about it just now.

"Hey J- Whoa, what's wrong?" Ned ran up to us. Peter trailed behind him looking like he was about to face palm. MJ slapped Ned's shoulder.

"What? What did I do?"

"It's okay, Ned. It's just my parents are moving to New York." I assured him, giving him a sad smile. Ned looked at me confused. Peter on the other hand stared at me wide-eyed.

"Oh, but that's a good thing… right?" Ned asked unsure.

"I don't really know. They've been having a couple of… business troubles. Well, _Dad_ has anyway." The way I said 'Dad' seemed to spark Peter's attention.

"What… business did you say your Dad worked in again?" He asked. I couldn't help but think there was a small amount of suspicion laced in his voice.

"He was a technician. Created tech and computers and stuff." I was surprised when Peter narrowed his eyes.

"That tech doesn't involved anything… _alien_ does it?" As soon as Peter said this, MJ and Ned spun around to face him and slapped him hard on the shoulders.

"It was just a question!"

"Your hopeless, you know that?" MJ shook her head.

_Ring Ring Ring_.

Ignoring Pete's question, I put in my locker code, quickly grabbed my books and followed MJ and Rory to our first class, English.

"What was that all about?" I asked MJ.

"Yeah, that was really weird." Rory added. MJ sighed, was silent for a moment and then opened her mouth to speak.

"A couple weeks ago, a girl named Liz left Midtown. She was amazing and a great person, and Peter and her were together or something." It was like a flame had been lit. At the mention of Peter being _together_ with someone, it made the flame burn bright. I realised I… was... _Jealous_. Why? I didn't feel anything _romantic_ for Pete, surely. He was a _friend_. I'd known him for a week, ergo, I hardly knew him at all.

"Why did she leave?" Rory asked.

"There was a rumor floating around that her Dad was the villain named, Vulture. He used alien tech to create all these crazy machines and stuff. Well, that's what I know from Peter anyway." I nodded, now understanding why Peter reacted when he did, but something felt… off.

"How does Peter know?" I questioned.

"Know what?"

"About this Vulture guy?"

"Oh, he… um... did an internship with Tony Stark. Stark was close with Spider-Man, who apparently took him down." MJ replied, a little hurriedly. The pieces still didn't fit.

"Wait, isn't Peter Spider-Man?"

"No. Why?"

"What! The other day you were getting angry at us for not believing you Peter was Spider-Man and now we do and you don't think he is anymore?" I exclaimed in shock. Why would her opinion change so drastically?

"Well… I had a few run-ins with Spidey and I can confirm it's not Peter." She seemed slightly unsure about her answer. Rory and I exchanged a look and then turned to MJ, just as we were walking into our English classroom.

"I don't know. Your theory makes sense… well, your previous one anyway." I told her. MJ shrugged and went to go find her seat.

Confused, I went to go sit next to her. Did she really believe Peter wasn't Spidey? Or was she just covering up for him? That seemed like a strong possibility. Pete could've convinced her to convince _them_ that he wasn't Spider-Man. It made sense, he hardly knew me and Rory. But somehow, the idea that he wasn't willing to share his secret, stung more than it probably should have.

* * *

**Date: 17 October, 2017**

**Time: 15:05**

**Location: Midtown School of Science and Technology**

**POV: Peter Benjamin Parker**

I was putting my stuff away in my locker when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to find MJ staring at me concerned.

"They don't believe me." She stated and it took my brain a while to catch up to what she was saying.

"What! Why?" I asked, slightly panicked.

"They said my theory makes sense… my _previous_ one. If you're going to convince them, you'll need proof."

"How? It's not like I can be walking with them and we all have a run-in with Spider-Man! I'd need to be in two places at once! And I can't just take photos of myself because then they'd question _how_ I got those photos and I'd be in _more_ hot water!" I exclaimed in frustration. I couldn't let them find out. The less people that knew the better.

"Look, Pete, maybe just t-"

"No! There has to be a way…" I shut her down quickly. If I needed to be in two places at once, then I'd find a way… somehow.

"Pete, like I said before… just think about it." I nodded but it wasn't me agreeing with her. I needed to think about _this_. I couldn't do this on my own… maybe Tony could help?

"Peter!" Jade ran up to me, with a smug smile.

"Flash wasn't in any of my classes today, did you see him?" She asked. I let out a laugh at the memory. I had walked into Calculus to see Flash sitting in his desk, head in his hands, with glitter, still coating his skin. Whenever the sun hit him, he lit up the room like a disco ball.

"Oh yes, I saw him. Looks like showering does nothing when it comes to glitter." Jade giggled a little.

"Describe the his apparent drastic appearance in one word." She asked expectantly.

"Why?"

"Because I need an idea of what torture I put him through."

"Human disco ball."

"That's three, idiot." She punched my arm lightly and I rolled my eyes. Our eyes locked and we both cracked up laughing.

"Looks like he didn't bother to take revenge." She added after we had recovered. She began to walk to her locker. Strangely, Jade stumbled a little, before righting herself. She completely ignored her not so graceful few steps, so I decided to do so too.

"Yeah, probably doesn't want us to-" At that moment, the hairs on the back of my neck stuck up and my spidey-sense went off. Looked down to where Jade had stumbled I saw a small wire, that looked remarkably like trip wire.

Without thinking I pushed her out of the way, just in time to get hit in the side by something hard. That something became several somethings and soon my entire side felt like it was on fire, and it looked like it too. Red and orange paint covered my shirt and pants. I looked up to see a paintball gun, connected to the tripwire, on the opposite side of the room.

It was just my luck that no one had triggered it before Jade had, _and_ everyone else seemed to have dodged the paint as it was being shot.

"Sup, Penis Parker! Like your shirt. Oh, did anyone tell you that those were oil paints? I'm pretty sure they don't wash out very easily." Flash walked by laughing his head off. Jade glared at him and then smiled.

"Well at least he can change his shirt. Planning on skinning yourself anytime soon Flash?" She asked innocently. Flash glared back at her and stalked off. I smiled at her warmly and she returned it.

"Thanks for that by the way." She muttered sheepishly. I chuckled in reply and shrugged.

"No big deal. This shirt was old anyway."

"Hey guys- whoa, what happened to you?" Ned asked astonished.

"Seems like Flash _did_ have a prank set up, Ned." I sighed but then frowned as Aurora trailed behind him.

"Where were you two?" I raised my eyebrows when Ned went bright red and Aurora rolled her eyes.

"That, my friend, is a tale for another time. The important thing now, is to discuss how we are gonna avenge your shirt." Aurora replied confidently. I laughed a little and thought about it for a moment. Then an idea came to me. It was risky and probably would end up revealing my identity, but done right, I might be able to convince Jade and Aurora I wasn't Spider-Man.

"I have an idea."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this is a day late! I had no internet yesterday so there was no way I could have updated. Anyway, this is a Part 1 and Part 2 should be up in a few weeks. This little arc is kinda setting up the plot for later and solving the character arcs that are currently happening. **

**Thanks to:**

**pushtrak1, razingen, Joeman11, SidRose05, HyperSonicLugiaNinja (Sorry I finally realised I was spelling your name wrong XD), Dracoxeatingxbluexcookies, Nightingale77, Thorn235, Turner1999 and two wonderful Guests (or are they the same guest?) who have reviewed!**

**You guys are all amazing and I love you guys so much!**

**That's all from me.**

**Until next time!**

**SkyD12 Out!**

**(P.S - Remember this will be in the Spider-Man category by next chapter!).**


End file.
